Percy Jackson: Infinity War
by the8horcrux
Summary: It's three years after the Accords. The demigods on Steve's side are just trying to live their lives in peace. The Mad Titan has other ideas. Half the demigods go to Space, the other half stay on Earth. Neither side will be spared from The Snap. Sequel to my story Percy Jackson: Civil War. Bad summary, check inside for more details. (Percy Jackson Mission Marvel B3) Don't own PJO.
1. There's a Wizard in Central Park

**A/N Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the saddest installment in my Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel series! (Well, unless Endgame is sadder than Infinity War, which I highly doubt.) **

**For those who aren't aware, or who just don't like reading the summary, this is the third story in my series, the first being Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel, the second being Percy Jackson: Civil War. Mission Marvel is how the demigods meet the Avengers, earn their trust, and fight at their side during Age of Ultron.**

**Civil War is during Captain America: Civil War, and how the team splits apart, including the demigods. If you want some more PJ/Avengers crossovers, go and check those out.**

**There will be demigods that die in the snap, so prepare for a lot of heartbreak. **

**Anyway I've put this off long enough!**

**(Percy)**

The end of the world started when a wizard strolled into Central Park.

He was walking in the park with Annabeth for their five year anniversary. Percy had turned twenty-one about two months ago, and was now officially living up to his namesake. Annabeth was twenty, her birthday hadn't happened yet. He hadn't even died yet! Tony hadn't revealed to the authorities who Tsunami and Owl really were, so life was good. No quests, no Avengers business, just he and Annabeth hanging out and going to New Rome College.

Then a glowing yellow ring appeared in the middle of the air. It was like Percy was looking into a different world. A guy with dark hair and a flowing red cloak stepped out of the portal.

"Mr. Jackson." The guy said. "Miss Chase. I need you to come with me."

Percy cleared his throat. "First of all, who are you and why should we come with you. Second, why would you need our help? We're just teenagers." Annabeth elbowed him, smiling. Then he heard someone speak.

Jason stepped into the limelight. "Hey, Percy." Percy stared at him. Then his shock turned to anger.

"You're kidding me! You seriously told them? I actually thought you were better than that."

Then outstepped Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Nico, Tony and… Bruce. Percy stared at him. "Uh… hi." Bruce smiled feebly. "Hi Percy." Hazel looked at them pleadingly.

"Come on, Percy. We just need to talk. Something's… something's happening."

Annabeth rushed into the portal and hugged Piper. They hadn't seen each other in a year. The two girls hugged, and for a moment Percy thought he heard a sob escape from Annabeth's lips. But she turned around and looked as stoic as ever, so he figured he must have imagined it.

Percy cautiously stepped into the portal, and it sealed behind him. He and Jason looked at each other warily. Percy stuck a hand in his pocket where Riptide was concealed.

After the disastrous events of the Accords, the demigods split into two groups. Negotiations between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood continued as usual, and Jason continued to go back and forth between the camps. However, they were significantly colder to the seven from that moment on.

The demigods were probably angry that half of their most powerful warriors were now officially outlaws in the mortal world. Some people backed Percy and some people backed Jason about the Accords. This was partly why Percy chose to mostly live in New Rome and his mom's apartment. It mostly kept the trouble away.

The two sides from the Avengers mostly avoided each other. Percy and Annabeth were still living in New Rome, but Jason, Frank, Reyna, and Piper rarely said hello, though each occasionally caught each other's eyes.

Bruce looked between and looked confused at why they were looking at each other so coldly, but made no comment.

He explained where he'd been and what had happened to Thor. When Percy heard about Thanos and the gauntlet, the words struck an old memory.

"Is he called the Mad Titan?" Bruce stared at Percy. "What?"

"Thanos. Is he called the Mad Titan?" Percy asked more urgently. Bruce looked astonished. "Yeah. How did you…" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, exchanging a meaningful glance.

"Oh, bad. Oh, bad bad bad." Percy muttered. Tony glanced at Percy.

"Yeah well, the kid will tell us later. Right now we have bigger fish to fry. Bruce, keep going."

Bruce informed them of the Infinity Stones and what Thanos was doing with them.

One of the wizard guys conjured up a picture of the Infinity Stones. Percy had been informed that the guy in the red cloak's name was Doctor Strange, and the other guy was Hong.

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. And then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones show each essential aspect of existence."

Doctor Strange named all of the stones. "Space." The blue one glowed. "Reality." The red one glowed. "Power." The purple one glowed. "Soul." The orange one glowed. "Mind." The yellow one glowed.

Then Strange made a complicated hand gesture and the locket on his necklace-sorry, _locket-_ opened, and a green stone shone inside of it. "And Time."

Tony sat on the couch, looking very attentive. "Tell me his name again." Bruce stepped forward.

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets, he takes what he wants, and he wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's _him_!"

Tony stared at Bruce. Piper paced around the room.

"I don't understand. If these Infinity Stones are such a big deal, then how do the gods not know about them? How do _we _not know about them?"

"They do." Percy said heavily. "I had a dream about it. Posei-my dad tried to warn me about it. I didn't know enough to understand." Doctor Strange and Wong just stared at the demigods uncomprehendingly.

Percy wasn't about to tell another batch of superheroes about the Greek gods, and just hoped that they would assume they were talking about Thor.

Tony didn't even glance up. "This is it… what's our timeline?" Bruce looked worried.

"No telling. He already has the Power and Space stones. That already makes him the most powerful creature in the _universe_. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony…" Bruce was getting more and more worked up.

"He'll destroy life hitherto undreamt of." Doctor Strange said. Percy snorted. _Hitherto undreamt of?_ Strange gave him a scathing look.

Percy tried to look innocent, but Tony didn't seem to care all that much. He was now stretching on an important looking cauldron. "Did you _seriously_ just say 'hithertoundreamt of'?" Strange raised his eyebrows.

"Are you _seriously_ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?"

"Is that what this is called-"Strange's fancy-looking cloak slapped Tony on the arm. He looked offended and straightened up.

"I'm… going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six stones, then why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"

"No can do." Doctor Strange replied. "We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Hong said.

Tony shrugged. "And I swore off dairy, but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me so…"

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Strange remembered.

"It's not bad."

"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong put in.

"Is that a thing?" Bruce wondered.

Leo grinned. "I think that 'Blaze Rocky Road' is the best." Jason stared at him. "Seriously?"

"No."

"Whatever." Tony said, trying to reign in the conversation. "Point is-things change." Doctor Strange shook his head.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This stone may be our best chance against Thanos."

"And still, conversely, it might be his best chance against us." Tony argued.

"Not if we don't do our jobs."

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?"

"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Percy liked Strange less and less every second. Bruce valiantly tried to bring the conversation back to normal.

"Okay guys; let's table this discussion for later. The fact is we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him _now_."

Jason winced. Piper sucked in her breath. Tony avoided Bruce's eyes.

"Yeah, that's the… thing." Bruce stared at them. "What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What?" Bruce exclaimed. "Tony, you lost another Super Bot?"

"I didn't lose him." Tony protested. "He's more than that. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision, then?" Doctor Strange asked impatiently. Tony groaned under his breath. "Probably Steve Rogers.

"Oh, great…" Doctor Strange walked away.

"Maybe. But…" Tony sighed. Bruce looked confused at why he seemed so reluctant. "Call him."

Tony turned to Bruce. "It's not that simple. We haven't caught up in a spell, haven't we?" Tony looked around to see if anyone would break the bad news besides him. "The Avengers broke up. We're toast."

Silence fell. The two sides shuffled slightly away from each other. Frank coughed.

"Broke up?" Bruce asked. "Like a band? Like-like The Beatles?"

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Tony explained. He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Do you guys know where Vision or Rogers is?"

Annabeth shook her head. "We broke off ties with him so it would be less dangerous for us. Technically, we're, well…" She looked embarrassed.

"Criminals." Nico supplied. "We don't know where he is." Tony looked crestfallen.

Bruce stepped closer to him. "Tony, listen to me." He said pleadingly. "Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Tony hesitated than pulled out a flip phone. Percy thought it was strange to see Tony holding such a un-high-tech phone.

Jason looked at Percy, looked away, and looked back again. Percy met his eyes unflinchingly. "You got something to say, Grace?" He said, grinning slightly. Jason grinned as well. He walked forward and the two demigods shook hands.

Annabeth smiled at Percy, her eyes sparkling. As of that moment, there weren't any sides anymore, at least not for the demigods. They knew that they would be stronger united than divided.

Tony was about to click the call button on his phone but then he tensed. The demigods froze as well. "Somethings happening." Jason muttered. Tony turned around.

They heard wind whistling through the Hulk-shaped hole in the ceiling. Tony pointed at Strange's hair. "Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair?" Doctor Strange froze as well.

"Not at the moment, no." He said slowly. They all looked up at the ceiling at saw debris flying overhead. "We're too late." Frank muttered. They all rushed out of the Sanctum.

Outside of New York was complete chaos. Litter was flying everywhere and people were running through the streets trying to find shelter. A woman fell at Tony's feet. "Are you okay?" Tony asked. The woman got up hurriedly and ran away.

A car slammed into a pole. "Help him! Doc, Wong." Tony said. Bruce rushed over to check the driver. "Go! We've got it." Piper ran over and spoke soothing words to the panicked person in the car.

The rest of the demigods ran with Tony to try and find the source. "FRIDAY! What am I looking at?" Tony put on his high-tech glasses. Jason rose on the winds to look and see where all the winds were coming from.

Percy could have put his suit on, of course, but he figured that people were more likely to recognize Tsunami using his powers then a 'regular' New Yorker using his powers.

They rushed through the crowd, securing cars and steading civilians. Jason flew down and landed near them. "Hey guys, I found it." He pointed up at a huge spinning spaceship that resembled a flying donut.

Percy couldn't help grinning. This was the Jason he used to know. "Guess we aren't notifying the United Nations anymore, huh?"

"To Tartarus with those Accords." Piper said, who was examining a wrecked car. "We have bigger problems."

"FRIDAY, evac anyone south of 43rd street, notify first responders." Tony said. Doctor Strange threw some magic winds over the city and the dust cleared. He winked at Tony.

A beam of blue light shone from under the space ship. Two aliens walked out. One looked seriously villain guy, with pasty white skin and he didn't have a nose. The other looked like… a huge guy with a hammer.

"Hear me, and rejoice." The villain guy said. "You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are contributing to-"

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today." Tony interrupted. "So you better pack it up and go home."

"Stone-keeper," The guy said. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not, I speak for myself." Doctor Strange readied orange magic shields on his fist. "But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet."

"He means get lost, Squidward!" Tony called.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "Get you and your Voldemort-ish nose out of here and maybe I won't light a fire ball right up your-"

"Now is not the time, Leo!" Piper yelled. Voldemort guy looked at the other alien. "They exhaust me. Bring me the stone."

Leo lit up his fists. Frank turned into a lion and roared. Percy was about ready to soak this guy with a wave. Clouds gathered overhead, and lightning crackled. Nico raised some skeletons from the dead. Piper and Annabeth drew their knives, and Hazel disappeared in the Mist.

For a moment, the aliens looked a little freaked out.

**A/N And there was chapter one! It was gonna be longer but then I realized how many pages this was and decided to split it into two chapters. On the second chapter I'll do a shout out to whoever reviews. Obviously I can't do it on this one yet, but I promise I will on the other ones!**

**Hope you liked this, and pretty pretty please REVIEW!**


	2. Mr Stark, We're Being Beamed Up!

**A/N Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I got like five like thirty minutes after I posted and it was awesome. Just putting this out there, please don't put swear words in your reviews. I know that sounds weird, I'd just prefer you didn't. Please keep reviewing though!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mr. Stark, We're Being Beamed Up!**

**(Jason)**

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony glanced at Bruce. He shrugged. "Not really, but when do I ever get what I want?"

"That's right." Everyone looked at Bruce expectantly. "I just… need to concentrate for a minute. Come on, come on man."

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked. "I don't know. We've sort of been having a thing."

"There's no time for a thing. There's the thing right there, let's go!" He pointed to the alien with a hammer, as if Bruce couldn't see it.

Bruce grunted and green spread up his neck but he failed to release the Hulk. Doctor Strange and Hong looked at Bruce in disbelief.

"Bruce, you're embarrassing us in front of wizards."

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't or he won't-!"

"It's okay, just stand down." Tony turned to Wong. "Keep an eye on him, please? Thank you." Wong nodded.

"I have him."

Frank roared and charged the alien guy. The other one pushed him aside with his fingers. "Dang, that guy has telekinesis!" Leo said, and shot fireballs at them both. One of them managed to hit the big one and caught on fire.

Tony donned his Iron Man suit in three steps, grew a shield to protect himself, and shot blast after blast. The energy blasts easily threw back the big one to his friend. Squidward flicked his hand and sent the big one smashing into some cars.

Jason wondered, off task, how the civilians would feel about their cars getting destroyed. Probably not, '_Hey, the Avengers were fighting aliens, so it doesn't matter!'_

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked. Tony turned to him. "It's nano-tech. You like it? Little something-"

The telekinesis guy made a spike of dirt and slammed Tony in the chest, blasting him away. He attacked the rest of the team with uprooted trees and debris. Percy drew on some water from the Hudson Bay and cast it around Squidward.

Doctor Strange looked at Percy, slightly impressed, but then the other guy merely blasted it away with another flick of his hand. "Doctor Banner," Strange said. "If the rest of your green friend won't be joining us…"

He made an orange spinning portal right under Bruce's feet and he fell through it. Hazel raised her hands and a huge silver block slammed right on the big guy's head. He grunted a bit, but kept advancing.

Tony flew in to join the fight and threw a car over to the pasty guy without a nose but Squidward waved his hand and cut it in half. Tony flew over to Doctor Strange.

"Gotta get that stone outta here, now."

"It stays with me." Strange insisted.

"Exactly. Bye."

Tony and Jason flew together through the telekinetic guy's obstacle course, dodging cars and flying through uprooted trees. They were cut short by the huge guy's hammer flying towards them and slamming them into a building and into a park.

Bruce rushed over to them. "Tony, Jason, you okay? How are we doing? Good? Bad?"

"Just great." Jason said at the same time that Tony said, "Good. Really, really, good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out any time soon?"

"I'm trying, he won't come out!"

The big guy with the hammer came out of nowhere and threw it at them. "Hammer." Tony pushed Bruce out of the way and Jason dodged.

Tony shot an energy beam and it ricocheted off the huge guy's shield (seriously, what weapon did he _not _have?) and Bruce narrowly dodged it and was thrown under a collapsed tree.

The huge guy knocked both Tony and Jason down with his hammer and was about to deliver the decisive blow when a kid in a red and blue suit with a spider on it caught the hammer.

Jason recognized him as Peter, who called himself Spider-Man. "Hey man. What's up Mr. Stark, and, uh, hold on I'll get it. Jason! That's it."

"Kid!" Tony said, astonished. "Where'd you come from?"

"School trip to MoMA."

Hammer guy picked Peter up and threw him away. "What's this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" He asked, running back into the fight. Jason got up and started stabbing huge guy with his sword. Unfortunately, it only seemed to make him angrier.

"Uhh…. He's from Space; he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Tony replied, which Jason thought was a pretty good way of summing it all up.

They continued to fight Hammer Guy. Jason wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to use lightning, since Jupiter _still _hadn't upped his daily allowance of bolts.

Doctor Strange flew through the park with a gag on his mouth and cables choking him to death.

"Kid, that's the wizard!" Tony informed Peter. "Get on it."

"On it!" Peter swooped over to Strange, Jason following. "Hey, you got this, right?" He called as he flew away.

"Definitely." Tony said through gritted teeth.

Jason and Peter flew through the streets of New York, chasing the telekinetic guy who was floating along on a pile of debris, who was also chasing cloak-driven Doctor Strange.

As a demigod, Jason was used to weirdness, but sometimes he took a double take. Like when he was flying through the air chasing a telekinetic alien who was chasing a wizard who had a magic stone that had the power to turn back Time.

As Jason controlled the winds to keep up with telekinetic guy, Peter ran a running commentary.

"You know, we didn't get to talk much in Germany. I'm Peter."

"Um… hi I'm Jason."

"Oh, I know. It's super cool how you signed the Accords and stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to regret it!"

Peter stopped talking after that, due to the fact that Squidward threw a bill board at them. Jason dodged but Peter got knocked down. "Not cooool!" He untangled himself and joined Jason again.

Squidward bent all the poles to snag Doctor Strange, and eventually succeeded. The cloak was ripped off and Strange fell to the ground. Jason caught him with the winds and slashed at his bindings. Unfortunately, cables are tough things.

Squidward lifted a pole out of the ground and slammed Jason on the head with a clang. It didn't knock him out, but he'd have a nice goose-egg there for a while.

It also made him lose his concentration and Doctor Strange fell from the air, caught by Spider-Man. Almost instantly a blue beam concentrated on Peter and Strange made them rise in the air.

Peter used a web to grab a pole but it was just wrenched upwards as well.

Jason lost control of the winds and collapsed on the sidewalk.

Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Leo caught up with him. "Jason, are you okay?" Piper asked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah." Jason sat up. "But they aren't." He pointed up at the huge ship in the sky with Peter and Strange being beamed up.

"We've got to help!" Piper said. "Yeah." Jason stood up. "We do. Percy?" Percy looked up.

"What, Sparky?"

"We're going up to Space. Maybe we'll be able to stop Thanos there. You stay here and defend Vision. Try to contact Steve."

"But-"Annabeth started to protest. Piper cut her off.

"It's the best strategy, Annabeth. You of all people should know that." Annabeth didn't look happy, but she nodded.

Jason controlled the winds to lift Piper and himself up into the air. "You're not going alone!" Frank yelled. He turned into a bird and flew up into the air.

"Frank!" Hazel cried. She tried to grab his tail feathers, but they were already getting farther and farther away.

Soon the demigods were trapped in the beam and being slowly lifted higher in the atmosphere. Frank turned back into a human and looked down on Hazel. "She'll be fine." He said as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Right now I'm more worried about us." Piper said, gasping in the low air supply.

Jason looked down and saw Iron Man flying towards them with a rocket booster. The beam stopped and they landed on the ship's engine. Tony flew towards them faster.

"Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Jason was getting less and less oxygen. He looked down at Earth getting farther away.

As a kid, Jason had always wanted to go to Space, but this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined it. Piper looked down as well and turned white.

Peter looked down at Tony. "But you said save the wizard!" He ripped his mask off, taking huge breaths. "I can't breathe!"

"You're too high up. You're running out of oxygen." Tony said.

"What about us?" Frank wondered. His chest too was rising and falling rapidly.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Peter said. Peter passed out, free falling, but Tony's Spider-Man suit caught him.

Jason knew that he would pass out from lack of oxygen soon as well, and that only his demigod constitution was keeping him alive. Piper closed her eyes, breathing in and out from her nose.

Peter landed on the bottom of the ship, now able to breath. "Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!"

"Happy trails, kid. FRIDAY, send him home."

A parachute sprouted from the back of Peter's suit and pulled him back to the rapidly receding earth.

"Why don't… we… get a suit like that?" Piper said, trying to talk. Tony landed next to them and cut open a hole into the ship and gestured to them to come in.

They stepped into the square door. Tony sealed it behind them. Jason took huge breaths, sending oxygen back into his brain.

"Well," Jason said, looking out to earth outside the window. "We are now officially far from home."

**(Percy)**

Percy was in a state of shock.

He'd just watched his sort-of-friend, Jason, get beamed up into a space ship, Piper and Frank along with him.

He hadn't even done anything! Hazel looked on the verge of tears. Everything had happened so fast, they couldn't even work out how they were going to find each other again.

Bruce looked down and saw Tony's flip phone on the ground, covered in dirt. The glass was cracked.

Wong opened a portal back to the Sanctum.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

Bruce picked up Steve's phone. "I'm gonna make a call." Wong nodded and closed the portal. Bruce pressed the call button on the phone.

The demigods looked at each other. Percy could definitely sense a battle coming on.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to update. Did anyone get my little joke? "We are now officially FAR FROM HOME." Get it? Far from home, Spider-Man- yeah, you get it. Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Shout out to:**

**Gottalovebooks14  
reniaxyth  
DaughterofAthena223  
dzeebest (Did you see my review on your story, offering to adopt it?)  
Lady Loyal of Narnia  
random reader  
ShadeFireDragon  
treyalexander63917  
Nightengale  
Keni**


	3. Stark and Strange are recipes for troubl

**Chapter 3: Add One Egotistical Doctor and One Egotistical Genius for Complete Chaos**

**(Percy)**

Percy took a taxi to Upstate New York, where he was pretty sure that Steve and the rest of the gang were going. If Percy was right, they would be good and help protect Vision. If he was wrong… well, they'd be in a lot of trouble.

The taxi guy looked a little shook up. Not surprising, since aliens had just attacked the city. Percy payed him extra to get him going.

Five ADHD teenagers stuck in the backseat together for an hour. Needless to say, it wasn't very fun.

Finally they pulled into a deserted parking lot near the Avengers Facility. If they drove right up to it, the taxi driver would never let them out. They'd have to walk the rest of the way.

"You kids know where you're going?" The driver asked them. Annabeth nodded. They all piled out of the car and started walking. The taxi immediately drove away.

"So, apparently there really _are_ aliens." Leo said, by way of a conversation. "Yup." Percy said. Nico twisted his skull ring.

"What do you think that Doctor Strange guy meant by 'destroying all life'?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, I'd assume he meant that if Thanos gets all of the stones, he'll kill a lot of people."

"Yeah, but…" Nico stopped talking.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Leo said cheerfully. "I mean, he can't be any worse than Gaea, right?"

Hazel glanced apprehensively at the ground, like she was worried it would spew out Dirt Woman 2.0. "Don't talk about her right now, Leo. It's not good luck." A gold bar popped up behind her, a sign that she was really agitated.

They neared the Avengers Facility. They all stopped walking and looking up apprehensively.

The last time Percy had been here, he'd argued with Jason and he'd gone off to sign the Accords. Man, that was like two years ago. Talk about time warp. Everyone fidgeted, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally Annabeth stepped up and pressed the buzzer. It picked up almost instantly. "What?" said the slightly annoyed voice of James Rhodes.

Annabeth leaned close to the monitor. "Rhodey. It's us." There was static. Then the door slid open and the security cameras disengaged.

The demigods walked into the Avengers Facility. Rhodey was waiting for them at the door. "I have an upcoming call from Ross. Stay in the main room. I don't want him to see you. You'll get in even more trouble."

"We're touched by your concern." Leo said. "Man, it feels weird to be back in this place." Rhodey smiled slightly, and then walked over to the kitchen, his mechanical legs creaking.

They gathered in the main room, lounging on couches and perching on stools. Percy watched out the window for a sign of someone, anyone.

He looked up in the distance and saw a shape in the sky. At first he thought it was a bird. Then as it neared them, Percy realized that it was the quinjet. A grin spread up his face.

Steve had arrived.

The youngest Avengers walked out the door of the Avengers Facility to see Wanda, Vision, Sam, Natasha, and Steve Rogers.

Steve smiled when he saw who was waiting for them. "Hey, guys." Percy nodded to him.

"You grew a beard." Steve shrugged. "Felt necessary. Where's everyone else?" Percy's face darkened and he glanced at Hazel.

"Come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

They walked in just as Rhodey was finishing his highly unpleasant conversation with Secretary Ross.

"You have second thoughts?"

"Not anymore." The remaining Avengers walked into the meeting hall. "Mr. Secretary." Steve said.

Ross' holographic image walked up to them. "You've got some nerve. I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said coolly.

"The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?" Ross shot right back. Steve got right in Ross' holographic face.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So, we're here to fight. And if you stand in our way, we'll fight you too."

Ross looked at Rhodes. "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodey replied, and swiped a hand through the hologram to cut the connection. "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap." Rhodes and Steve hugged. Black Widow stepped forward to get her own embrace.

"Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey commented.

"Well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam said. Leo shrugged.

"Well, it hasn't been too bad for us. Just finished up high school. It's a flipping miracle." Hazel elbowed him gently.

Sam looked at Leo as if just realizing he was there.

"Well, I think you look great." Bruce walked in, grinning nervously. Everyone turned to look at him. "Um… yeah, I'm back."

Natasha smiled slightly. "Hi, Bruce."

"Nat."

Sam leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear. "This is awkward." Percy snorted.

* * *

"So, we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodey said after they'd summed up the Thanos situation.

"Unfortunately, yes." Annabeth confirmed.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda said heavily.

"We need all hands on deck." Bruce said. "We're Clint?" Natasha stepped up.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked. "Ant-Man." Steve replied.

"There's an Ant-Man _and_ a Spider-Man?" Rhodey shrugged. "Okay, look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe." Bruce continued. "And he's not gonna stop until he… he gets… Vision's stone." Bruce trailed off as he glanced at Vision.

"Well, then, we have to protect it." Natasha said. "That's what _I _said!" Leo protested.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision said, clutching the wound in his side. Everyone started, like they forgot he was there. "I've been giving a good deal of thought about this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think that if it was exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps…" He addressed Wanda. "Its molecular integrity could fail."

"And you with it." Wanda said. She turned away. "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos doesn't get it."

"That's too high a price!" Wanda protested. Vision took her face in his hands. "Only you have the power to pay it."

Wanda walked away, distressed. "Thanos threatens half the Universe. Only one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision persisted.

"But it should." Steve said. He looked up at Vision. "We don't trade lives, Vision." Vision walked towards Steve.

"Captain, seventy years ago you gave up your life to safe how many millions of people. Tell me, how is this any different?" Steve took a breath to answer, but before he could Bruce interrupted him.

"Because _you _mighthave a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the Stone?" Wanda asked.

"I'm saying that if we take out the Stone, they're still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" Natasha wondered. Bruce shook his head. "Not me. Not here."

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't gonna just exactly let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodey said. Leo looked wistfully in the direction of where his forges used to be.

There was silence for a minute. Then,

"I know somewhere." Steve said finally. Annabeth glanced at Captain America's classic shield. Vibranium.

* * *

**(Jason)**

Jason really hoped he hadn't made a mistake in deciding to go to Space.

They were thousands of miles from Earth, with no plan whatsoever in how to get back. But first, they had to save the wizard whose necklace could turn back Time. Hurray!

Jason, Piper, Frank, and Tony perched near the top ceiling of the ship (rafters?) and watched Squidward threatening Strange. The Doctor's cloak tapped Tony on the arm. He spun around, ready to shoot, but he saw it was just a piece of clothing.

"Wow, you're a seriously loyal piece of underwear, aren't you?"

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty…" Jason spun around and pointed his sword to the intruder's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude! Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, 'Kay?" Peter Parker said, and raised his hands in surrender. Jason relaxed and put his sword away. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Peter muttered, rubbing his neck. Then he looked up at Tony, who was looking at him with a murderous expression on his face. "I know what you're gonna say-"Peter raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"You should not be here."

"I was gonna go home-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But, it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way and-"

"And now I gotta hear it."

"..And I kinda got stuck to the side of the ship." Tony rubbed his temples. Peter continued ruthlessly. "And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way, so if anything it's… it's kind of your fault that I'm here."

Tony looked up at him like; _you're not helping the situation._ Piper looked like she was about to burst out laughing and endangering their position. "What did you just say?" Tony said warningly.

"I take that back." Peter said quickly. "And now I'm here in Space."

"Yeah." Tony crossed to stand right up to Peter. "Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You couldn't have possibly thought this through."

"No. I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through."

"It's just… you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood." He waited for Tony's reaction. "Okay, that didn't really make any sense. But you know what I'm trying to say! And plus, you said that… you know," Peter glanced at Jason, Piper and Frank.

"You said that they're teenagers too, so I don't think that it's fair that you're just letting them come and getting mad at me."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "That's different." Tony protested. "They're over eighteen, I'm not responsible for them and they're more-" He glanced apprehensively at the demigods. He seemed to be asking a silent question. _Can I tell-_

_No._

"They're more what?" Peter persisted. Jason shook his head ever so slightly at Tony. "Tony. It's his choice." Tony sighed, threw his hands in the air, and walked off.

Peter shot him a grateful look. "Come on. We've got a situation." Tony said and leaded them to a viewpoint.

"See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go." Peter crouched down and thought for a minute.

"Okay. Okay." He popped back upright. "So you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?"

Piper started grinning. "I think he's on to something." Peter quickly told them his plan.

* * *

"And any one of them…" Squidward turned to see Iron Man and Jason standing behind him. "Could end your friend's life in an instant." He finished.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend." Tony admitted. "Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy."

Squidward walked slowly towards them, beckoning very large, very heavy metal objects to float behind him. "You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Jason did a couple of quick calculations. If he factored by using the speed of the wind, he should have enough time to dodge the objects.

But there was no wind in space… well; Jason thought wryly, he'd endured worse injuries.

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." Tony said. He fired a rocket out of his shoulder to the right side of the ship near Squidward and it began to suck everything out via depressurization. But most especially Squidward and his large objects.

Strange was pulled loose of his bindings, lost the needles, but was also pulled to the hole, helpless to resist. His Cape wrapped around his arm and tugged him away, but his arm was pulled free. Spider-Man shot a web strand at him but it broke. Jason tried to control the winds, but it didn't work.

Percy had said that Alaska was the land beyond the gods. If Alaska was the land beyond the gods, then Jason figured that Space was the land way, way, _way _beyond the gods.

Peter's suit sprouted spider arms to keep him from falling back into the atmosphere. "Yes! Wait, what are those?" He crouched with his new spider arms and pulled himself and Strange back into the ship. Tony sprayed ice on the hole to make it close up.

Peter retracted his leg to see the Cloak floating (standing?) next to him. "Hey, we haven't officially met." He held out his hand to the Cloak. The Cloak ignored it and floated off to Strange.

Tony walked past Doctor Strange, shaking his head as the suit retracted. Strange got back up, looking surprisingly healthy despite the fact that he just got stabbed in a really gross way.

"We've gotta turn this ship around." He said.

"Yeah. _Now_ he wants to run. Great plan." Tony said sarcastically, pacing around the ship.

"No. I want to protect the Stone." Strange argued.

"And I want you to thank me." Tony replied irritably. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I helped too." Jason muttered. Piper elbowed him.

"For what? Nearly blasting me into Space?" Doctor Strange said. Tony turned around, glaring at him.

"Who just saved your magical butt? Me!"

"I seriously don't know how you fit that head into your helmet."

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we're now billions of miles away from Earth in a flying donut with no backup." Jason sighed. These two's egos together were a recipe for disaster.

"I'm back-up." Peter protested.

"No. You're a stowaway." Tony said. "The adults are talking."

Strange pointed at the other kids, who were hovering anxiously by the wall. "It's bad enough that you included the demigods in this-"

"Wait. _What?!" _All three of the said demigods said together. How in Tartarus did this guy know who they were?

"The Sorceress Supreme knows about you guys. She told me before she died." Strange waved a hand like it wasn't important. Peter just looked confused. "The point is-"

"_How do you know about us?" _Piper said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Like I was saying-"

"It does too matter! Stark, did you tell him?"

"Of course not." Tony said, looking insulted. "I respect my promises." Frank took deep breaths.

"So you mean to tell me-"

Strange rolled his eyes.

"-That you knew about this this entire time, and no one-_no one-_told us?"

"It's not important!" Doctor Strange said. "We keep it a secret. We make dealings with Hecate's children every once in a millennia."

Frank walked off and muttered an insult in Latin. Piper just shook her head like she'd given up.

Doctor Strange continued as if nothing had happened. He turned to Peter. "I'm sorry; I'm confused as to the relationship here. What-what is he, like, your ward?"

"No." Peter said, so serious it was almost comical. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Uh… I'm Spider-Man, then."

"This ship is self-correcting its course." Tony said, almost to himself. "Thing's on autopilot."

Strange walked closer to Tony. "Can we control it? Fly us back home?" Tony looked lost in bad memories and didn't respond.

"Stark?" Tony started. "Yeah?"

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm thinking… well, I'm not so sure we should." Jason nearly fell over. Yeah, let's just stay in Space with no food or water. It'll be fun!

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos." Strange said sternly. "I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

Tony stalked over to the magic doctor. "No, it's _you _who doesn't understand." Tony looked like he'd finally been pushed over the edge.

"That Thanos has been in my head for _six years_ ever since he sent an army to New York and now he's _back_! And I don't know what to do." His voice cracked. "So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say, we take the fight to him. Do you concur, Doctor?"

There was a pause. Jason held his breath.

"Alright, Stark." Doctor Strange said coolly. "We go to him. But you have to understand… if it comes to saving you, or the kid, or any of the demigods, or the Time Stone… I will not hesitate to let any of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it."

Jason winced. This guy was like the opposite of Percy.

"Nice. Good. Moral compass." Tony said finally. "We're straight." He stepped over to Spider-Man and formally tapped each of his shoulders like a knighting. "Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now."

Peter's face cycled through delight, pride, fear, and determination. But he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**A/N Alright everybody. Woooo long chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Just to let you know what's happening in the rest of the world: Thor met up with the Guardians, he, Groot, and Rocket went to Nidaviller. Gamora just got captured by Thanos.**

**Okay that's it. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Gottalovebooks14  
Br0kenTh0rn (Did you notice I used your suggestion? Thanks!)**

**ShadeFireDragon (OF COURSE NOT! You'll just have to wait for the last chapter. "Isn't that… thoughtful of you!" "Hehe." #Grover #TheSeaofMonsters)**

**Zeta710  
Solangelo21  
DarkShadowDragon16**


	4. We're the Avengers, Man

**A/N Hey guys sorry I was late on updating I was super busy and didn't have time to write when I thought I did. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We're the Avengers, Man**

**(Jason)**

They paced around the ship for what was probably only about two hours but felt like days. Frank tried Iris-Messaging, but no one really expected it to work. The gods probably didn't have any control in Space. They'd have to depend on themselves for the moment.

Jason could only hope that they were keeping Vision safe for the time being.

Finally, Peter said, "Hey, what's going on?" Jason looked out the window and saw the rapidly approaching surface of a planet.

"I think we're here." Doctor Strange said.

"You think?" Piper said sarcastically. She'd been a bit cold towards him ever since he dropped the whole 'wizards-know-about-demigods' thing. It was a bit of a shock, but Jason had gotten over it.

"I don't think this rig has a self-parking function." Tony said. "Get your hand into this steering gimbal." He said to Peter Parker. "Close those around it. You understand?" He said urgently.

"Yep, got it." Peter replied and did what Tony told him to do. "Jason, be ready to use the winds to slow our decent." Tony said to him.

"I'll try." Jason said helplessly. "But honestly, I don't know how our powers work out here." Tony nodded grimly then turned back to Peter.

"This was meant for one big guy, so we have to move at the exact same time."

"Okay. Okay. Ready."

The ship was heading straight for what looked like a colossal game of jacks. Jason readied his hands. "Tony. Tony! _Tony_!" They were getting nearer and nearer.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, we might wanna turn. Turn, TURN!" Peter said urgently. Tony armored up and the ringship turned, but also clipped the edge of the huge jack.

Spider-Man put up his helmet at the same time. Frank jumped so hard he turned into a bulldog and back again.

Strange stepped in and threw some magicky-shield winds around them, expecting a rough landing.

The ship was now reduced to about half a ship, plowed through the dirt and rocks, and finally stopped, leaning slightly to one side. Strange helped Tony to his feet.

Jason helped Piper up and they stumbled out of the ship along with Frank.

Jason looked around. The planet looked deserted, covered in dust and ruins. Jason had a horrible vision that this was probably what Earth would have looked like if Gaea had won.

Spider-Man descended from above like a… well, like a spider.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry." Piper snorted.

Tony pointed at Peter. "I don't wanna hear a single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, you understand?"

"Hey, can we go to the Mos Eisley Cantina in a bit?" Piper joked.

"You too." Tony pointed his finger and them as well.

"I'm trying to say that…" Peter began. "Something is coming." Everyone immediately went into battle position but a grenade rolled right in the middle of all of them.

Jason drew his sword but the grenade exploded and they all got thrown well back.

Jason struggled to his feet and readied his sword. Frank turned into a bear. Three people ran out and started attacking everyone. One had some sort of mask on, another one was blue with red veins sticking out, and the other looked sort of like a cross between an insect and a human.

The guy with the mask starting shooting everyone, and Jason deflected some off his sword. "THANOS!" The blue guy yelled and threw a knife and Doctor Strange, who deflected it.

Blue dude caught his knife again and threw it at Jason. He caught it in his hand and pocketed it. "I'm keeping this." He flew over the guy with the guns and started fencing more. Peter attacked as well.

Doctor Strange sent his magic cloak in blue guy's face, nearly smothering him. Mask dude flung them away and started fighting with Iron Man, until a magnetic disk pinned Tony to the ground.

Peter was rapidly crawling away from Insect Girl who looked worried. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, please don't put your eggs in me!" In panic he shot webs at her (it?), pinning her arms to her side.

Mask dude flew at Spider-Man again and knocked him to the floor. "Stay down, clown! Also, dude, where'd you get a bear!" Frank turned back into a human and shot an arrow at Mask guy. He dodged.

Blue dude was still struggling with the cloak of levitation. "Die, blanket of death!" Jason would've laughed if he wasn't fighting someone himself.

Tony pulled free of the magnet and the cloak pulled free of blue guy. Iron Man pointed his hand at Blue guy's face and pinned him to the floor.

Mask guy had Peter in a head lock, gun pointed at his face.

Doctor Strange had a magic orange shield pointed to protect himself, and Insect Girl struggled to her feet, still covered in webbing. Frank pointed an arrow at Blue Guy as well.

Everyone stood frozen.

"Okay, everyone stay where you are, chill the F out." Mask guy said. He powered off his mask, and Jason got a surprise. He looked like an earth person, the first that Jason had seen besides him and his friends.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you this one time." Not-mask-guy said. "Where is Gamora?" Jason would have put his head in his hands.

Tony de-helmeted. "What? Well, I'll do you one better. _Who_ is Gamora?"

"I'll do _you _one better. _Why _is Gamora?" Blue guy said, still trapped on the ground.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak." They guy threatened, pointing his gun at Peter.

"Let's do it!" Tony said, powering up his nano-tech arm. "You shoot my guy, I shoot yours, come on!" Tony's arm-cannon looked weirdly like an electric shark about to eat Blue Guy's face.

"Do it, Quill!" Blue guy said. "I can take it."

"No he can't!" Insect Girl said.

"She's right, he can't." Doctor Strange said, completely dead-pan.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is?" Quill said angrily. "That's fine, I'll kill all of you and beat it out of Thanos myself, starting with you." He squished his gun to Peter's face.

"Wait, what, Thanos?" Doctor Strange said, obviously confused. "Alright, let me ask _you _this one time. What master do you serve?"

"' What master do I serve?' What, am I supposed to say, 'Jesus?'"

"You're from Earth!" Tony said, as if just realizing this.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri!"

"Yeah, that's on Earth, dip-stick. What are you hassling us for?" Tony glared at Quill.

"So you're not with Thanos?" Peter Parker said, sounding slightly crushed.

"_With_ Thanos?" Quill said, sounding disgusted. "No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait… who are you people?" Peter de-helmeted.

"We're the Avengers, man."

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" Insect Girl said.

"You know Thor?" Frank said excitedly. "How'd you find him?"

"Yeah, we do." Quill said, sounding annoyed. "Tall guy, not that good looking… needed saving." He didn't answer Frank's question.

"Well, where is he now?" Doctor Strange asked after a pause.

* * *

Eventually the two groups decided to work together. Quill reluctantly let go of Peter, who was now rubbing his neck and glancing at him nervously. Jason learned that the blue guy was Drax and the Insect Girl was Mantis, which seemed like a pretty fitting name. They called themselves the 'Guardians of the Galaxy".

Quill informed them that Thor had gone to a planet called Nivadellir to get a new hammer, along with two other Guardians named Rocket and Groot.

Quill started measuring the planet's tilt. "What the _heck _happened to this planet? It's eight degrees of its axis. Gravitational pull's all over the place." Jason glanced behind him where Mantis was jumping up and down joyfully in a low-gravity spot.

Piper was examining the planet as well, and Frank was flying over the area as an eagle to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprise attacks.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it." Tony said, and then looked at Jason. "Could you get your eagle friend to get over here?"

Jason whistled loudly. A moment later, an eagle flew back towards them and shape-shifted back to Frank. Mantis jumped.

"All right, I have a plan. Or at least he beginnings of one. It's pretty simple, we pull him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just need to gauntlet." He glanced at Piper, who was giggling silently. "What?" Then he looked behind him at Drax, who was yawning hugely and was the cause of Pipe's laughter.

"Are you _yawning_? In the middle of this, when I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan.'" Drax replied. Tony turned to Quill. "Alright, Mr. Clean is on his own page."

"Yeah, 'not winging it' isn't really what they do." Quill said.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Peter Parker asked.

"Kick names. Take butt." Mantis said fiercely. "Yeah, that's right." Drax agreed, facing the Avengers.

Tony looked at Jason helplessly. Jason just shrugged. _All yours. _

"Alright, just get over here, please, Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up? Jason, Piper, Frank?" Tony gestured to the so-called 'Star Lord.' They all gathered in a circle.

"Mr. Lord." Quill scoffed. "Star Lord is fine." He motioned to Drax and Mantis.

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude-"

"Dude. Don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means." Quill said. "Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except, it sucks, so let me do the plan and it might actually be good." Spider-Man looked back and forth between them like a tennis rally.

"Guys, come on, we have to work together." Piper said, in a feeble attempt to get them to pay attention.

"Tell them about the dance off to save the universe." Drax prompted Quill.

"What dance-off?" Tony asked.

"It's not a… it's not… it's nothing." Quill stammered.

"Like in _Footloose, _the movie?" Peter asked.

"Exactly like_ Footloose_." Quill said excitedly. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Jason wanted to face-palm.

"It never was." Peter said. Quill looked at him, disappointed.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" Tony said to Peter.

"Sorry."

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tony said, turning to the rest of them as if ignoring Quill.

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human." Quill pointed to them. "So the fifty percent of me that's stupid? That's a hundred percent you."

"Your math is blowing my mind."

"You know, technically we're half human too." Frank pointed out.

"Excuse me, but…" Mantis interrupted them. "Does your friend often _do _that?" Jason turned around to see Doctor Strange in a weird position, intricate bands of energy around his wrists. His head moved back and forth like it was on a time lapse of him shaking his head.

"Strange! You all right?" Tony asked.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter wondered. Strange collapsed on the ground. "I just went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Doctor Strange said casually like he'd just said, '_I just went to the ice cream shop to get some vanilla ice cream.'_

"Well, how many did we win?" Tony asked. Jason felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, he knew what the answer was before Strange said it.

Doctor Strange looked at them intently. "One."

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun! Again, really sorry that I didn't update on schedule. This was sort of a short chapter, so apologies for that. Shout out to reviewers:**

**ShadeFireDragon (Honestly, I'd really like to, but that would kinda mess up the whole plot. Sorry!"  
Br0kenTh0rn (I look forward to reading it! I bet it's gonna be really good, I really like your suggestions but most of them wouldn't have worked with the plot)  
Trey Alexander (True. I'll keep that it mind)  
DaughterofAthena223(Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You're the best!)  
**


	5. And Get This Man A Shield

**Chapter 5: "And Get This Man a Shield!"**

**(Percy)**

Percy had a strange sense of déjà vu when he boarded the quinjet to Wakanda. It was the same jet they'd used to fly to Sokovia to stop Ultron. It was the same jet in which Tony's side had captured Steve's in the Avengers' Civil War.

It took a while to fly to Wakanda, even in such a fast jet. Percy hadn't been shot out of the sky yet. Technically Hazel and Nico weren't supposed to fly either, but Percy hoped that Zeus' acceptance extended to them as well.

They flew across the open plains in Africa. Sam looked apprehensive when Steve told them that they were going to fly into a hill.

"Drop to twenty six hundred, heading zero three zero." Steve gave Sam coordinates.

"I hope you're right about this, Cap." Sam said, pushing the correct buttons. Annabeth was hovering anxiously near the window. "Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want us to."

Percy held his breath as the quinjet got closer and closer to the mountain. Just when they were about to hit it… they didn't.

The holographic image disappeared and standing before them was a city that sort of looked like New York but more… African, but also higher tech.

They landed on a landing strip and the occupants of the quinjet disembarked. Hazel was holding her stomach, but did her best to not look queasy when she saw the current King of Wakanda, T'Challa.

Luckily he wasn't wearing his Cat-Man garb, which Percy had been informed was called the Black Panther suit. Same difference.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked Rhodey nervously.

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey said as if it should be obvious. Steve walked up to T'Challa and shook hands. "Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Bruce bowed awkwardly to T'Challa.

Leo snorted.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey said, mock shocked.

"We don't do that here." T'Challa said, equally awkwardly. Bruce straightened up, glaring at Rhodey, who grinned. "So how big of an assault should we expect?" He asked.

They began to walk towards an important-looking administrative building.

"Uh, you can expect quite a big assault, sir." Bruce said, trying to make up for his bowing.

"How are we looking?" Hazel asked. T'Challa looked at her in surprise, as if just realizing that there was a teenager in Wakanda about to fight aliens. To his credit, he recovered quickly.

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Millaje, and…"

"A semi-stable one hundred year old man." Bucky Barnes finished, walking up and hugging a smiling Steve Rogers.

"How you been, Buck?"

"Not bad, for the end of the world."

Annabeth finally exploded with questions, looking like she'd held back for as long as she could manage.

"How do the trains get traction with the ground when carrying such heavy metals? It's obviously magnets, but this is much more advanced than I've ever seen. And is that a holographic phone? That's amazing! I'm guessing that you harnessed the power of the sand's atomic energy, but it must've been a very slow process since one wrong move could create an atomic bomb-"

"Whoa, Wise Girl." Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. You can swamp them with questions after we kill Thanos." Annabeth stopped talking with difficulty.

"It's all right." T'Challa said, smiling. "You can swamp my head of technology once we get Vision."

"Who's your head of technology?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"My annoying little sister, Shuri."

* * *

They walked into the science lab, and Annabeth and Leo now looked equally in awe. Percy? He was just wondering where the nearest burger joint was in this place, unless Wakandans _ate_ Vibranium too.

They walked up to a girl who was waiting for them, her light brown hair pulled back in a bun. Percy assumed this was Shuri. She smiled at them.

"So, the colonizers finally have swallowed their pride and asked us for help."

"Shuri." T'Challa chastised.

"Yes, yes, brother." Her eyes sparkled impishly at them. Annabeth turned to Shuri and turned her flood of questions towards her. She answered quickly, and surprisingly enough, when Annabeth paused to take a breath, she started asking questions too.

"I know these are personal questions, but I am very interested in how you became Inhumans. Your skeleton does not match any structure of any other Inhuman, nor does your nerves. I wonder if you could explain to me why you are different than the others, and why you discovered your powers at such a young age."

"You took a skeletal scan on us?" Leo asked, staring at her.

"Yes." Shuri said, as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

"Um… right." Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh, we got our powers, uh, the usual way, you know, our parents-"

Bruce cleared his throat loudly. "Um, can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Right, yes." Annabeth looked relieved, and Vision walked over and lay down on the table.

Shuri raised her eyebrows at them but made no comment. Shuri scanned the stone with some beads and a holographic projection of the stone appeared. "Whoa. The whole structure is polymorphic." For once, Shuri looked amazed.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Bruce nodded. "Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asked as if that should've been obvious.

Vision looked at Bruce as if wondering the same thing. "Because we, uh, didn't think of it." Bruce said uncertainly. "I'm sure you did your best." Shuri said with a reassuring smile.

"Can you do it?" Wanda wondered. "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Wanda looked down and Shuri turned to her brother.

"It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve said in that stiff, commanding tone that he used when commanding the Avengers.

"As long as you can give me." Shuri looked down. T'Challa's guard, Okoye, flicked one of her beads on her hand where it projected a pulsing location marker.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Sam Wilson's voice crackled in their earbuds. "Hey, Cap, we've got a situation here."

Percy rushed to a window just in time to see an alien ship get blown up by a previously invisible energy shield.

"I love this place." Bucky said wistfully. "Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys." Rhodey said in their earbuds. Nico was waiting outside as well.

"We've got more incoming outside the dome." He said. Shock waves of debris destroyed acres of the Wakandan forest. Steve, T'Challa, and Percy looked at each other in concern. They were going to be facing something big.

Nothing worse than the Battle of Manhattan, though, right? Percy hoped. Somehow he knew it was going to be a lot worse than that.

Vision struggled to sit up and slide of the table. "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision, get your butt back on the table." Natasha said sternly, fixing Vision with her famous 'Black Widow' glare.

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said, he and his king's guard striding towards the door. "As soon as that stone's outta his head, blow it to heck." Steve said to Wanda. She nodded, grim determination etched on her face.

"I will."

"And Hazel, you better stay too." Steve turned to Hazel.

"What?" She said, looking affronted. "I can take care of myself. Just because I'm the youngest here-"

"It's got nothing to do with your abilities." Annabeth said sharply. "You have to stay here and help guard Vision. We're surrounded by precious rocks. You'd be the best one to stay."

"But-"

"Hazel." Annabeth looked at her. "Please."

"Fine." Hazel said grudgingly and moved to take her place next to Wanda.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defense positions." T'Challa said, speaking into his microphone. He stopped and turned to Steve.

"And get this man a shield."

Steve grinned.

* * *

**A/N Oh my gosh guys it's becoming a pattern! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Btw, I only had like three people review. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS! It could be one word. I don't even care if it's mean! (Well, I do, but I'd rather you told me about it). Criticism, encouragement, suggestions, whatever, just do it! This chapter was originally going to be longer but I cut it off because I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it in time.**

**Sorry long author's note. Shout out to reviewers:**

**ShadeFireDragon  
DaughterofAthena223  
Sunrider2420 (thanks! Not really sure about the chapters, probably between twenty and thirty)**


	6. You Guys are So Screwed Now!

**A/N The love! It's killing me! Thanks so much to all my amazing, wonderful reviewers! Please continue with your awesomeness!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Guys are So Screwed Now!**

**(Percy)**

The battle had begun.

Avengers, Wakandans, and some weird robotic rhinos all gathered together near the border of Wakanda. The Avengers were in one carrier, and the demigods in another.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked Bruce, who was thumping along beside them in the Hulkbuster suit, due to his inability to release the Hulk.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk but without actually-"Bruce tripped on a rock and slammed into the glass.

Okoye gave Natasha a dubious look. She shrugged. Bruce stood up. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree lines." Rhodey said. Percy faced the demigods.

"Alright guys, this is probably gonna be highly dangerous, but nothing we haven't faced before, right? So everybody draw your weapons and get ready to kick some alien butt." Everyone grinned.

Nico walked up to Percy. "What were you talking about when you said that Camp was facing something else back at home?" Percy lowered his voice.

"I got an Iris Message from Chiron saying that his scouts were sensing a huge gathering of monsters making its way towards Camp Half-Blood. Reyna said that as well. He said that we shouldn't expect any back-up. I think it's awfully convenient that the monsters started attacking as soon as we landed in Wakanda." Nico nodded grimly.

"No help from home, then?" Percy shook his head. "They have enough on their plates."

The carriers tilted over to give them time to dismount. Percy jumped off and landed in a warrior position, holding his steel sword out.

"Dramatic, much?" Annabeth laughed and walked next to him. Percy shrugged. "Hey look, it's Huge Guy. Dude can't take a hint, huh?" Percy pointed to the same guy who had been with Squidward in New York.

Next to him was a girl (at least Percy assumed it was a girl, but you could never tell with the alien types) who had blue skin. He really hoped she didn't have telekinesis too. That would just suck.

The practiced Wakandan soldiers walked next to them and stood in formation. A Dora Milaje shouted a command to her soldiers and they went silent, just in time for the Jabari to start their war chant.

It was really long, but luckily it seemed to lift the Wakandans' spirits.

Steve motioned to Percy to follow T'Challa, Black Widow, and himself to the barrier.

The girl with blue skin slashed her sword across the barrier to test its strength. "Where's your other friend?" Natasha smiled.

"You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone." She replied fiercely.

"Um… no." Percy said. "I could probably destroy you in like, five seconds, so how about you just back off and save yourself a lot of trouble." A smile curved over blue girl's lips.

"I've fought fiercer adversaries than you."

"I'm sure you have." Percy shrugged. "Look, I'm just giving you a friendly warning here." Steve nodded approvingly at Percy.

"You're not getting that stone."

"You are in Wakanda now." T'Challa said. "Thanos will have nothing but blood and dust." Blue Girl raised her eyebrows.

"We… have blood to spare." She brandished her sword with a snarl, and the ships behind her started raising their outer hulls to let whoever was inside disembark. The four heroes returned to their army.

"Did they surrender?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Percy replied. "Unfortunately for them."

The four demigods on the battle field walked over to stand with the Wakandans and Avengers. T'Challa led them in a war cry as well.

Blue Girl dropped her sword as a signal to attack. There followed a bunch of aliens who didn't look very friendly.

"What the Hades." Nico said flatly. "Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha commented.

"You think?" Annabeth looked at her. The aliens bombarded the barrier, trying in vain to push themselves through. Percy watched with a bit of nausea as they got some of their body parts through only to be dissected.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said, horrified. A few aliens managed to squeeze through intact, and the Border Tribe took a knee and raised their shields. Percy raised his shield as well.

The King's Guard fired their sonic spears at the aliens. The Winter Soldier happily sent a tirade of bullets towards them as well, and Bruce fired his Hulkbuster's blasters.

Falcon swooped overhead, sending little mini airplanes at the aliens. "You see the teeth on those things?"

War Machine flew over them and dropped a bunch of bombs over the aliens, who exploded fantastically.

They all noticed a pack of aliens running around the force field to the right of the defenders' positions. "Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get behind us… there's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce told Captain America.

"Then we'll have to keep them in front of us." Steve said grimly.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked T'Challa. "We open the barrier." He replied, and raised his com to his mouth. "On my signal, open North-West section seventeen."

A crackling voice answered him, undoubtedly asking for confirmation. T'Challa nodded. "On my signal."

"This will be the end of Wakanda." The leader of the Jaburi said grimly.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye replied. Captain America readied his new Vibranium shield. T'Challa shouted a command in Wakandan.

Leo lit one of his hands on fire. Nico drew his black sword and Annabeth drew her steel knife.

"The Curse of Achilles would have been really helpful right about now." He muttered to her. She nodded, her grey eyes stormy, like she was evaluating the aliens' threat level.

"Right." She said. "Let's show these mortals how it's done."

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa yelled, and his army echoed his call. Leo looked at the demigods. "Do we get a cool cheer?"

Percy shrugged. "Ok, I've got it." Leo said, and burst into flames. "OLYMPUS FOREVER!" He yelled and charged into battle, along with the rest of the army. Percy grinned and attacked.

The aliens poured through the newly opened barrier, distracted from trying to find any other access. The Black Panther and Captain America were the ahead of them all due to their enhancements, and literally leaped into battle.

"Hazel!" Percy yelled into his com, slashing through the air with his sword. "What's happening?"

"She's just started." Hazel said back. "No sign of enemies right now. Are you sure I shouldn't come out and help?"

"No!" Percy said. "I'm not sure! Styx, these stupid monsters won't die!"

"Yeah." Hazel said sarcastically. "I can tell." She disconnected.

Percy drew water from the nearest bank and threw it at the alien he was currently battling, but it didn't seem to do more than make him angrier. He looked around and saw the rest of the demigods having similar problems.

The aliens healed weirdly fast. Percy decided that the way to kill the aliens were to stab them in multiple places as to not give them time to heal.

He tried out his new method and saw that it worked well. The alien collapsed on the ground and didn't move again. "Yes!" He punched his fist into the air and ran over to help Annabeth.

The battle continued. Leo threw blast after blast of flames at the aliens, some of which injured them. Then he proceeded to slam it on the head with his hammer, effectively killing it.

Nico shadow traveled around, stabbing aliens in the back or wherever their back was turned. Each shadow travel only seemed to make him weaker. His stamina was probably running out fast.

Captain America and Black Panther continued to fight side by side. The Wakandans were struggling, however. Bucky went down and struggled to fight off an alien about to bite him. War Machine poured ammunition out at the aliens, but Huge Guy's shot him out the sky.

The Hulkbuster was dogpiled and covered with aliens. "There's too many of them!" He yelled. Percy would've run to help him but he was a little busy as well, fighting off almost four aliens at once. He knew his adrenaline was going to fade soon.

Suddenly, a large rainbow hued beam landed in the middle of the action, and an axe flew out of it, saving half the Avengers from the aliens.

It flew back into the light just as the beam cut out, revealing Thor, a raccoon, and a living tree. All the Avengers paused in astonishment, the aliens in trepidation.

Bruce opened the Hulkbuster's helmet and laughed. "You guys are so screwed now!"

"BRING ME THANOS!" Thor yelled and tore through legions of aliens. Percy grinned and fought with renewed energy. Having a god on their side would raise their chances considerably.

* * *

**A/N Okay yay I finally updated on time! I'm so sorry I keep doing short chapters, they're just kind of the only way I can update frequently. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Shadowknight23  
Br0kenTh0rn  
Gottalovebooks14 (I know, right? That's why I ended the chapter with it!)  
ShadeFireDragon(I don't think Hazel knows enough about science to help Shuri without killing Vision, although as you noticed I did have her stay and help guard him)  
Jessawatson12(*blushes* Thanks!)  
Zeta710  
champthy (thanks! I love being dope!)  
HISHB (You realize you sent the same review three times, right? Okay cool, just making sure you know :****)**


	7. That Dude has a BIG Chin

**Chapter 7: Wow, That Dude Has A BIG Chin!**

**(Jason)**

They reviewed the plan with the team until it was drilled into Jason's head. They all hid except Doctor Strange, who sat on the steps all casually.

Finally Jason saw a blue cloud gathering which signaled that Thanos was coming. Jason held his breath.

And there he was. The Titan himself, nothing but a big purple chin.

Doctor Strange didn't even flinch. "Oh yeah. You're much more of a Thanos." Not much a witty retort, but they were short on time.

"I take it Maw is dead, then. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission." Thanos replied, sounding not at all sad that his henchman was dead.

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with a Master of the Mystic Arts."

"And where do you think he brought you?"

"Let me guess. Your home?"

"It was. And it was beautiful." Thanos smiled and the Reality Stone glowed, changing their surroundings into a beautiful city. Jason heard a sharp intake of breath behind him; Piper was looking around in wonder.

"Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced a extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." Doctor Strange said.

"But at random, dispassionate, favoring the rich and poor alike." Thanos said, as if that would justify wiping out half of a planet. "They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." Thanos closed his fist and the illusion disappeared.

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Doctor Strange said sarcastically. "I'm a survivor." Thanos countered.

"Who wants to murder trillions."

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and all would cease to exist. I call that… mercy." Jason wondered if Thanos was insane, or insane.

Doctor Strange stood up, a bemused expression on his face. "And then what?"

"I could finally rest…" Thanos replied simply. "And watch the sun rise on a grateful universe."

"He's crazy." Piper muttered, perhaps not even realizing she was saying it. Jason clamped a hand over her mouth. She glared at him and gently removed it.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said wistfully. Doctor Strange summoned his magical shields. "I think… you'll find… our will… equal… to yours!"

"Our?" Thanos wondered, looking around.

"Now!" Jason yelled. Frank turned into a dragon and blew a spout of fire at Thanos, followed by a huge chunk of rock powered by Iron Man, and Thanos was crushed and burned simultaneously. "Piece of cake, Quill." Iron Man said, landing.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!"

The rocks flew apart, Thanos bellowing with rage. Jason found with relief that he could now control the wind, and did his best to slow down the rocks, which turned into bats and swarmed Tony who was forced to retreat in order to dodge.

Frank the dragon blew down another huge spout of flame, which Thanos blocked with a blue shield. Spider-Man swooped in and webbed Thanos' eyes and kicked him in the face while Drax drew his knives and slid under, trying to cut Thanos' ankles.

Doctor Strange jumped through a portal and summoned a sword made from golden energy and began to duel Thanos, Drax doing the same on his other side.

Jason drew his steel _gladius _and continued to keep Thanos occupied. Thanos punched Drax through the wall and ripped the webbing off his eyes. Jason dodged his own punch, slid under Thanos' feet, and reappeared on the other side, forcing Thanos to spin around. He was about to target Jason with one of the Infinity Stones when he rose into the air and summoned a lightning bolt that pinned Thanos to the ground, if only briefly.

This gave Doctor Strange time to summon another golden sword and stab Thanos, who caught it and used it to pull himself up again. Quill shot Thanos from behind, while Thanos retaliated by shooting balls of energy from the power stone at him.

Star-Lord leapt towards Thanos, stepping on magical platforms conjured by Doctor Strange, the last one placed right above his head so Quill could jump over Thanos, do a flip, and stick a bomb on his back.

"Boom!" Quill yelled and fell backwards into another portal. Jason flew out of the way just in time. The explosion knocked Thanos to the ground for the second time and briefly dazed him. Doctor Strange whispered something to his cloak which flew over and started tugging on Thanos' armored fist.

Strange threw portals everywhere. Jason fell through one, landed right on Thanos, and slammed him in the head with the butt of his sword. Thanos shook his head briefly like a dazed dog, but recovered almost immediately.

Spider-Man fell through one and came out to Thanos' left. "Magic!" He punched Thanos in the head and fell through a different portal.

"More magic!" He yanked Thanos' head down and fell through yet another portal.

"Magic with a kick!" Peter delivered a flying kick and dropped into a glowing portal.

"Magic with a-"Thanos grabbed Peter and threw him to the ground, his hand around Peter's neck. "Insect!" He growled.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, cut off chapter! I was really in a rush so I had to cut this off. I'll be unable to post for at least ten days, sorry about that. This is a short chapter, but I figured one short chapter was better then none at all. Please please please review I'm begging you they're amazing to read! You could literally just say 'good' and it would be fine. Shout out to reviewers:**

**Dustiniz117  
Jaybird9876  
ShadeFireDragon  
HISB (thank you so much, this review was what reminded me to update!)**


	8. Don't Punch Him Quill! Ahhh, He Did

**A/N OOOKKKKAAYYY I get it, it's been eleven days. Y'all can stop pestering me now. Here's your update. GUESS HOW MANY DAYS UNTIL ENDGAME IS RELEASED? EIGHTEEN WHOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Aaaanndd Quill Ruins Everything**

**(Jason)**

Strange threw portals everywhere. Jason fell through one, landed right on Thanos, and slammed him in the head with the butt of his sword. Thanos shook his head briefly like a dazed dog, but recovered almost immediately.

Spider-Man fell through one and came out to Thanos' left. "Magic!" He punched Thanos in the head and fell through a different portal.

"More magic!" He yanked Thanos' head down and fell through yet another portal.

"Magic with a kick!" Peter delivered a flying kick and dropped into a glowing portal.

"Magic with a-"

Thanos grabbed Peter and threw him to the ground, his hand around Peter's neck. "Insect!" He growled. He then threw Peter at Strange, using the dominoes affect and knocking them both down. Thanos finally teared away the cloak of levitation from his arm, and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions from Iron Man's blasters.

Thanos sucked away all the flames into his gauntlet using the power stone and then threw it all back at Tony which hit him far away, plowing him into a huge machine.

"That was rude." Jason flew over on the winds and prepared to duel with Thanos once again.

Sparring one-on-one with the Mad Titan took all of Jason's fighting skills. He took on his training from the legion, as well as his training from Camp Half-Blood so he was combining both Greek and Roman sword fighting skills.

Jason didn't think he'd battled such an opponent since Porphyrion, the king of the giants himself. He dodged blasts from the power stone and the space stone with difficulty. It was all he could do to stay alive. "How are you doing this?" Thanos grunted.

Jason decided to go big or go home. He summoned a lightning bolt, electricity arching through his sword and slamming onto Thanos' gauntlet. It didn't even crack.

"I'm the son of Jupiter!" Jason yelled. "I destroyed Kronos' throne, I sent the Titan Krios back from the hole he came from, I battled alongside the gods in the second Giant War, and sent the king of the giants back Tartarus to the hard way. I'm not about to be defeated by a purple chin and a golden glove."

Thanos stepped back instinctively. Jason stabbed Thanos in the leg, sweeping his sword behind him before Thanos even had a chance to respond. He gritted his teeth, but otherwise showed no indication that he'd even felt the sword wound.

Luckily, this gave Peter Parker time to kick Thanos in the head again, webbing his gauntlet right after Thanos sent a beam of energy over to Iron Man, pushing him yet even farther away.

Jason smiled. Thanos still didn't take him seriously, because he was probably the youngest in the group, besides Peter. Peter himself was a confirmation that size was no guarantee of power.

Thanos yanked on Peter's webline, pulling the light teenager towards him and he punched him on the way past. He teared the webbing of his gauntlet just in time for a spaceship to land on him.

Jason instantly went into fighting stance. Just because whoever was on that ship landed on Thanos didn't mean that that person was an ally.

Thanos struggled to his feet. The owner of the ship jumped out, and standing there was a girl (at least Jason assumed it was a girl) with blue and grey skin that looked part robot.

"Well, well." Thanos said.

"You should have killed me." The woman said coldly.

"Would have been a waste of parts!" The woman yelled and charged Thanos, drawing her electric blades.

"Where is Gamora?"

The fighting started back up again, having momentarily paused from the anticipation. "It's okay!" Quill yelled, putting up his mask. "That's Nebula. She's a frie-"He stopped, mending his statement. "Well, she won't kill us. Probably."

"Perfect." Jason growled. Thanos punched Nebula away. Doctor Strange used glowing red bands to pin Thanos' gauntlet to the ground. He tried to pull free, but Drax slid in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off balance.

Drax wrapped around Thanos' kneeling leg. Star-Lord shot an electric on the ground near Thanos' feet, the magnetic charge pulling him down to the ground.

Spider-Man swung in, webbed Thanos' chest, and dug his legs into the ground along with his metal spider-legs to anchor himself.

"Piper, now!" Jason yelled. Piper landed right in front of him along with Frank. "Look who's finally joined the party." Jason said.

Piper rolled her eyes, just as Doctor Strange opened a portal, dropping Mantis on top of Thanos' head, who bellowed as she tried to put him under.

"He is very strong! I will need help!" Mantis said. "That's what I'm here for. This worked for Gaea. It's gonna work for him." Piper said confidently.

Jason started pulling on Thanos' gauntlet, pouring all his demigod strength into the task. Frank turned into a bear and started helping as well.

Iron Man flew in and started pulling too. "Is he under? Don't let up."

"Not yet he isn't." Piper said, and then faced Thanos. "You are so tired." She said sympathetically. "Years and years of pursuing your goal. You need to rest, and when you wake up you will be more read than ever to pursue your goal, but first you need to do one word." Piper said, her voice radiating kindness. "You… need… to… SLEEP!"

Thanos' eyes rolled back into his head, Mantis keeping him that way. Piper collapsed on the ground, her charmspeaking taking all she had. "Mantis, you have to keep going. My charmspeak won't keep him forever."

Mantis nodded, her eyes shut tight in concentration. Doctor Strange reapplied his magical bands, pulling on the gauntlet harder than ever. Jason used the winds to help give him propulsion. Mantis started to cry. "Be quick. He is very strong." She said again.

"Parker help!" Tony yelled, gesturing with his free hand over to Peter. "She needs help." Peter ran over and applied his strength as well.

Jason could feel the gauntlet sliding off. _Just a few more moments. Just a few more… _Jason prayed as hard as he could.

Peter Quill flew over and landed tauntingly in front of Thanos. "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was _my_ plan. Not so strong now, huh? Now where's Gamora?"

Thanos groaned in his forced sleep. "_My… Gamora…."_

"Oh, bull _crap_." Quill snarled. "Where is she?"

"He is in anguish." Mantis said, shocked. "Good." Quill replied. "He-he mourns!" Mantis said.

"What does this _monster _have to _mourn _for?" Drax snarled, still holding Thanos down.

"Gamora." Nebula said suddenly, standing above them all. Quill froze. "What?" Nebula looked devastated. "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone… but she didn't."

Tony and Jason looked at each other in horror. Tony de-helmeted. "Okay Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?"

Quill slowly turned to Thanos slowly, rage and grief on his features. Tony started shouting. "Don't, don't, don't engage, _we've almost got this off!"_

"Quill, don't! Don't, it's not a good time, it's really not a good time-"Jason's protests petered off. Heh, Peter, petered off. Sorry, bad pun.

"Tell me she's lying." Quill said quietly.

"Quill…"

"YOU IDIOT! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"_I… had… to…"_ Thanos moaned.

"No you didn't!" Quill started to quietly tear up. "No you didn't!" Quill pistol whipped Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain. Jason stood there, paralyzed, unable to stop what he knew was going to happen.

Piper struggled to her feet, her face white. "Quill, you've got to…" Her charmspeak barely did anything. Quill shook it off like it was a gnat flying around his face.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Quill yelled, enraged.

"_Quill!"_ Tony, Jason, and Drax all said at the same time, horrified. Iron Man leaped at Quill, leaving Peter, Jason, and Frank to continue working it off.

"Stop!" Tony yelled. "Hey, stop, stop, _stop!"_

"It's coming, it's coming!" Spider-Man said. They had now pried the fingers completely loose. "I've almost got it, I've almost-"

Thanos woke up completely, now well and truly furious. He pulled the gauntlet securely back on to his arm, knocking Peter Parker away. He threw Mantis off his head, and she flew into the air.

Jason swooped and grabbed Piper out from under Thanos just as he aimed a swipe at her head.

Jason set her down and made to fly away. "I'm fine!" Piper called, and struggled to her feet. She drew her dagger. Jason caught a glimpse of random people crumbling away, but that knife was unreliable… wasn't it?

Jason saw Mantis with far too much air under her, and caused the winds to solidify, bringing her safely down. At the same time, he drew his sword and made to try and chop off the gauntlet arm.

Thanos harnessed the power stone and blew Jason back a good ten feet. His head hit the rocks and his vision darkened. Jason shook his head, ignoring the pain.

_No, _he thought. _I refuse to back down now. _He got slowly to his feet and stumbled towards Thanos once again.

Somewhere, deep inside, Jason knew that this wouldn't be enough. If only he wouldn't get in trouble for killing a mortal.

_QUILL!_

* * *

**A/N This was my least favorite chapter to right, knowing that I had the power to have Nebula knock Quill out or something, but couldn't because THAT DARN PLOT! Anyway, sorry for the long wait for the update, plus the update wasn't very long. Okay, shout out to reviewers:**

**HISHB (Most likely not. The Olympians will assume that the mortal heroes have got it, just as they always do. Also, the Kane Chronicles don't exist in this fic)**

**Jaybird9876  
ShadeFireDragon (Sorry, he punched the purple chin monster. DARN YOU QUILL!)  
Nikegirl23 (Thanks! I'm always working to improve my writing, especially the fight scenes)  
Guest (Thanks so much! This was an awesome review and I'm happy that you like my story so much!)  
HISB (Why don't you tell him/her yourself?)  
The Sorrowful Deity (Yeah, well, you'll just have to wait and see. It's gonna be a doozy)  
Sucker4luv (Thanks!)  
Drarry Polfoy (Wow, thanks! That means a lot!)  
HISB (Wow, you're really on track, huh? Yeah, I said AT LEAST ten days)**

**You guys are the best! Pretty pretty please keep reviewing! I NEED THEM!**


	9. I am Steve Rogers

**Chapter 9: "I am Steve Rogers"**

Hazel stood in the room, pacing around and around the floor. Wanda stayed where she was, watching out the window tersely. Shuri's technology slowly worked to get the stone out of Vision.

Hazel watched as Thor landed on the battlefield. The remaining forces on their side cheered. At first, it looked like they would win. Unfortunately, it seemed that aliens were very hard to kill. Hazel saw Annabeth pinned down by an alien and suddenly couldn't stand it anymore.

"Wanda, I'm going to help them. Guard Vision." Hazel made to leave, and saw Annabeth being saved by Percy.

"If you're leaving, then I am too!" Wanda protested. Hazel turned. "No, you have to stay with Vision. One of those aliens might burst in here with any moment. Shuri's preoccupied. You have to stay here."

"But-"

"Bye." Hazel charged out of the lab, praying that she'd be able to find her way out of this building.

* * *

Percy saw Annabeth being pinned down by an alien, its teeth about to tear through her throat. Percy yelled and sent the alien that he was battling flying with a high powered jet of water.

He charged over to Annabeth and stabbed his sword through its back. It didn't even have time to turn. Percy kept slashing until it collapsed on the ground, dead. Annabeth stood up, brushed herself off as if nothing had happened, and said, "Thanks."

"Any time." The two demigods shared a tired smile and charged off to help the other people on their side.

The Kingsguard, Borderers, and Jabari were having little success against the sheer numbers of the aliens and Huge Guy's hammer. There was the fact that Huge Guy was seriously hard to kill, due to the face that he was… well, huge. Suddenly, a huge sparkling rock of vibranium landed right on top of the Huge Guy's head.

Percy looked up in shock as Hazel dropped gracefully in front of him, absorbing the energy into a roll. "Hazel! What are you doing here?" Percy said, surprised.

"I got bored." She ran off to kill some more aliens. Percy muttered in insult in Greek under his breath and ran off towards the Winter Soldier.

Rocket the Raccoon (for apparently that was what it was called) was destroying aliens with almost unnecessary glee, shooting them with his very large machine gun. "Come and get some, space dogs!" Percy grinned, dodging a stray bullet from his gun.

"My bad!" Rocket yelled, seeing Percy. Bucky picked up Rocket and turned around a full three hundred and sixty degrees, firing off burst after burst. Bucky also shot at the aliens with his own gun.

Percy walked around them, finishing off some stray aliens with his sword. He distantly heard Rocket say, "How much for the gun?"

Bucky fired off another burst. "Not for sale."

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Bucky walked off. Rocket chuckled. "Ohhh, I'll get that arm." Percy snorted and charged off to another area of the battle field.

* * *

Annabeth, Captain America, and Thor fought off hordes of aliens together, Thor using his new axe to great effect. Annabeth wondered where his hammer had gone. It didn't seem too big of a deal, however, since the axe seemed just as powerful, if not more, as Mjolnir.

The three took a breather. "What's that axe called?" Annabeth pointed to it.

"This? This is Stormbreaker." Thor said casually. "That's… an interesting name." Annabeth muttered. Seemed a little much.

"New haircut?" Steve Rogers asked Thor. Thor inclined his head. "I see you've copied my beard." Steve shrugged and gestured to it wearily.

"Yeah, well, I didn't." Annabeth pointed out the obvious. "So, I'm guessing Loki didn't want to hang out?" Thor's face fell. Annabeth winced. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Lady Chase." Thor said sadly. "I'm sure my brother is with the heroes in Valhalla now." Annabeth didn't know what Valhalla was, but nodded politely all the same.

Thor's tree friend ran over to them, skewering three aliens on his arms. Thor's face brightened slightly.

"Oh, by the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree."

"I am GROOT!" Groot yelled. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I am Steve Rogers." Steve said, sounding a bit bemused. "I am Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"I am Groot." Groot stated again. Annabeth turned to Thor. "Is that all he says?"

"Pretty much."

"Cool. Oh look, here comes some bad guys."

Suddenly, a deep rumbling echoed across the battlefield. Annabeth's first thought was an earthquake, but soon it became clear that it wasn't. She looked over at the forest and saw the trees shuddering. When it reached the edge of the border it turned into huge mounds of earth and easily bypassed the shields.

Annabeth watched in horror as huge sets of massive, motorized wheels that would undoubtedly shred anything that stayed in its path.

The five demigods-including Hazel, Annabeth gave a double take but didn't say anything- gathered together and stared as it got nearer and nearer.

This, she was sure, was the aliens' ace in the hole. Nothing could stand against it for long. T'Challa's voice crackled in her earbud urgently. "Fall back! _Fall back now!"_

"Focus fire on that left flank, Sam." James Rhodes said.

"On it." Sam replied. Annabeth saw the silhouette of Falcon shooting at the huge machines, but it made no effect.

She saw Natasha and Okoye in the path of the machine. They cringed, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly Wanda landed right in front of them, eyes and hands glowing with red energy. She lifted the huge machine clear of the ground and slammed it right in the middle of a pack of aliens.

"Was she up there all that time?" Okoye said a touch indignantly.

"Yep." Annabeth muttered. Unfortunately, that didn't solve all their problems, and she ran off over to another pack of aliens.

* * *

Percy threw his sword straight through a pack of aliens, spinning and gouging all of them in a row. He smiled in satisfaction and ran over to grab it.

Sam's voice ringed in his ears. "Guys, we've got a Vision situation here." Percy glanced up and saw the place where Shuri had been removing Vision's stone was in rubble. He winced. He knew that Wanda shouldn't have left, though she had admittedly saved them all.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve yelled, he himself preoccupied. "I got him!" Bruce yelled, and Percy saw the Hulk Buster fly across the field.

"I'll get over there too." Leo said. Percy glanced over at him and saw that he was a literal fireball, shooting blast after blast at the aliens. Luckily he was wearing his suit. Percy didn't think that Leo would have the energy to concentrate on keeping his clothes on. Man, that would've been awkward.

"On my way." Wanda said. Satisfied that Vision would have enough back up, Percy concentrated on attacking all of the aliens that he could (which he'd been doing for basically the entire battle).

Annabeth raced towards Wanda who had been pinned down by the blue alien. "He'll die alone. As will you." The woman said coldly. Natasha jumped down next to her.

"She's _not _alone." Nat said coolly, and nodded at Annabeth. Okoye appeared on Natasha's other side and silently raised her spear.

Everyone stood frozen for a second, and then Blue Girl leaped at the three warriors. Annabeth grinned and charged.

* * *

Leo ran towards Vision as fast as he could. Man, he wished he could fly, like Human Torch or whatever the heck he was called.

He saw a pasty looking alien kick Vision, knocking him down. When he tried to get up, Huge Guy came out of nowhere and slammed his hammer in a full arc. Apparently Hazel hadn't killed him after all.

Leo reached Vision at the same time as Bruce in the Hulk Buster landed next to him.

"Hey, dude. Can you lay of my automaton, please?" Leo asked. The alien just slammed Leo in the gut with his spear.

"Rude." Leo grumbled as he shot a fireball at the alien, whose armor caught on fire. Bruce decided to take over.

"Ohhhh, no you don't, pal. This isn't gonna be like New York. This suit kicked the crap out of the Hulk-"Huge Guy (apparently he was not one for conversation) jumped forward and grabbed Bruce's mechanical arm and twisted it. In a reflex Bruce grabbed his hammer; a jet fired which launched them both to a random direction near a waterfall.

Leo got up and shot as many fireballs as he could stand, trying to distract the Pasty Alien from Vision, who was struggling to get up next to him. He grabbed some gasoline from his tool belt and poured it all over the grass in front of him, making a boundary between him and Vision.

He then sent a huge burst of fire, lighting up the glass and separating him and the alien, who merely jumped over the fire wall with a nimbleness that wasn't expected.

Leo backed up so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet and drew his hammer, standing so close to Vision he was almost standing _on _him.

The Pasty Alien threw his spear towards Leo, who tried to deflect it with his hammer and also shoot a fireball. The result wasn't good.

The spear pierced his foot. Leo collapsed on the ground and rolled to the side to dodge another spear attack. His foot hurt like, a_ lot_, even worse than the time he'd stubbed his toe on a cement wall.

He glanced over and saw the Hulk Buster's arm getting snapped off. Bruce probably wouldn't be very helpful.

"Guys, Vision needs backup now! Like, _now, _now! I'm currently not able to!" Leo yelled into his earpiece, just as the alien grasped Vision's shoulder and used the leverage to stab his spear into the center of where Vision's heart would be.

He flickered with golden light. Leo struggled to his feet, the stab wound in his foot throbbing. He tried to run over to Vision but only succeeded in in spraining his ankle and fell over again. The alien didn't even look over and prepared to wrench out Vision's stone.

Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw the Huge Alien get thrown into the air by the Hulk Buster and slammed against the shield, burning away.

"Backup! Like, right now!" Leo yelled. He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a stick of ambrosia. He knew that producing goldly food required a really long cool down from his tool belt, but it was an emergency.

"I thought you were formidable, machine." The Pasty Alien sneered. "But you're dying, like any man." He raised his spear to get out the Mind Stone but was tackled by Captain America. "Yes!" Leo called. "When Captain America throws his mighty-"

"Shut up!" Steve yelled, but proceeded to throw his mighty shield at the alien. They exchanged blows, and Steve said over his shoulder to Vision, "Get out of here! Go!"

Leo knew enough about battles to see that Steve was losing. He gritted his teeth. He could feel the ambrosia healing his foot and felt the skin starting to mend (which didn't feel pleasant, by the way) and decided that that would have to be enough.

Even though he was rapidly running out of stamina, his adrenaline failing, he summoned the energy to throw another fireball. All he got was a spark. "Come on, come one, come on!" Leo muttered. Luckily, someone else got there first.

Just as the alien started choking Cap, a spear was stabbed through the alien's chest. His eyes widened and collapsed on the ground. Standing behind him was Vision, still clutching his own stab wound.

Steve rose, breathing heavily. "I thought I told you to go."

"We don't trade lives, Captain." said Vision with a small smile.

Steve grinned slightly, and then rushed over to Leo. "You're hurt." He stated, examining the wound. Leo waved him off. "I'll be fine. Ambrosia's doing its work. Just-just give me a minute."

* * *

Annabeth continued to fight the alien who was tearing heavy blows against all three of her opponents. Annabeth's brain went into battle mode; analyzing her enemy's style, using her ADHD to try to guess what she was going to do next.

Another huge machine with sharp wheels came out of nowhere and ran right over them. Annabeth crouched on the ground and covered her head, but the ditch that they were fighting in was more than enough protection.

The woman whom they were fighting used it as a distraction. She kicked Black Widow in the face, knocking her to the ground. She grabbed Okoye from the shoulder and her weapon and tossed her away.

Annabeth rushed over to Natasha, who was already starting to rise. Caught unawares, she felt her knife get knocked out of her hands and Blue Girl's hand at her throat. At the same time, she pointed her spear at Black Widow's throat, Natasha barely blocking it using her sticks. Annabeth struggled to pry the quickly tightening fingers of her throat, and a bead of blood appeared on Natasha's.

Just as Annabeth was sure she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, red energy appeared near Blue Girl's hands and tossed her into the path of a passing machine. Annabeth collapsed on the ground, coughing, and looked up to see Wanda's hands still sparkling with energy.

Blue blood speckled Annabeth's hands, and Natasha wiped some off her face. "That was really gross." She muttered with distaste. Annabeth wiped the blue stuff on her already blood stained pants and pulled Okoye to her feet.

* * *

**A/N Yay, it wasn't a super short chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, please continue to review, like please please please! I only had like four people review me! Please just take the time to give me your comments. (You don't even need to have an account to do it). Shout out to reviewers:**

**Gottalovebooks14 (You should be! Hehe)  
The Sorrowful Deity (I can neither confirm nor deny that)  
the guy that loves all gunplay (thanks!)  
HISB (Wow, just looked at Half-Blood-Weirdo's review page and it was like two pages long of just your reviews. That's called dedication!)**

**Look out for the next chapter!**


	10. We're in the Endgame Now

**A/N Hello everybody. PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! I know I said this story would be longer but then it turned out it wasn't (duh). So yeah. Once I finish this series, I will let out a teaser trailer for Percy Jackson: Endgame in this story as a bonus chapter. And no, I don't know ANYTHING about Endgame any more than you guys do. **

**Percy Jackson: Endgame will be released as soon as the Avengers: Endgame Transcript comes out on or is available to rent. I'm not saying all of this on the author's note on the last chapter because… well, you'll see. So anyway, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: We're in the Endgame Now**

**(Jason)**

The Guardians and the Avengers were dealing with the catastrophic events that come when you slam a moon on the surface of a planet that was already pretty messed up.

The unconscious guardians were flying upwards uncontrollably, (Jason was actually tempted to let Peter Quill fly up into the stratosphere and die for all he cared) moon chunks were still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and floating rocks were flying in all possible directions.

It was all Jason could do to fly around, grab his friends, and not die simultaneously. Spider-Man was also well equipped for this new development. He was handling the floating Guardians and Jason was handling the people on the ground. Thanos was nowhere in sight.

Peter swung around, shooting out webs everywhere. "I got you!" He webbed Mantis. "I got you!" He grabbed Drax, anchoring both of them on to something not moving. "I'm sorry; I can't remember anyone's names." He grabbed Quill as well.

Jason flew around a rock and dove under another one to grab Piper just before a bit of rock threatened to crush her. She jumped and turned around wildly to see her captor.

"Sorry." Jason said, holding her close to him and darting around the rocks, trying to find a good place to land. "It's okay." She muttered. "You wouldn't happen to have any ambrosia, would you? I hate being useless in a fight.

"Um, I don't know." Jason said, finally finding a safe place to land. "Let me check." He set her down gently and dug through his pockets.

"Let's see… ten dollar bill–that'd be useless now, I can't even see the ten—some Fonzies from Leo, and… ah-hah." Jason triumphantly brought out a crushed bag of ambrosia. He fished one out and handed it to her. "I've got to go and make sure Frank's okay."

Jason knew that speed was of the essence so flew as quickly as he could, rising high into the air to look for Frank. He spotted a human figure somewhere near where Thanos got crushed. He dropped down and saw Frank struggling to lift a piece of moon rock off himself.

"Styx." Jason swore. "Frank, are you okay?"

Frank shrugged. "Broken leg, probably. Can you help me with this?" He said it casually, but Jason could hear the pain laced in his words.

Jason struggled to lift to rock, and finally just settled for moving it aside. He did his best to ignore Frank's yelps of pain as he moved the leg back in a more normal position.

"Here's some ambrosia." He handed Frank the bar. He took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"No proble-"

Jason was blasted out of the way as Thanos finally managed to extricate himself from the rock using the power stone. He was thrown at least fifty feet away along with Frank, whose leg was turning a nasty purple color from all the action.

"Can you shapeshift or anything?"

Frank tried and nothing happened. "Sorry. That happens sometimes when I'm too messed up to concentrate." Jason was half way away from him before he finished his sentence.

"Stay there!"

Jason arrived back at the battle scene to see a really bizarre sight: Thanos surrounded by what looked like a huge, circular mirror, which promptly shattered.

He looked over at Doctor Strange and guessed enough to know that he was the one doing all the magic stuff.

Thanos sucked the shattered mirror pieces into his gauntlet (wouldn't that hurt?) and created a miniature black hole with the space stone and shot it back at Strange.

Jason decided to stay hidden for the moment to help when Strange was in a tighter spot than he was now. It was hard for him to hide since he wanted to go in swords blazing and knock that pathetic excuse for a chin right off Thanos' face.

Just in time, Doctor Strange raised a shield and the broken shards of magic mirror were turned into what looked like aqua butterflies.

Before Thanos could get time to counter-attack, Strange rose into the air and suddenly had arms like a Hindu deity, spreading out all over the place.

Then dozens of identical Doctor Stranges spread out, surrounding Thanos. They all casted golden cords, wrapping around Thanos' arms, torso, and legs. He struggled to close his fist, using the Power and Space Stones to destroy all the fake Stranges and weed out the original.

Thanos reeled Strange in and grasped him in the throat. "You're out of tricks, wizard."

"But guess who isn't?" Jason decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal himself, and rose into the air, raising his sword.

Thanos smiled. "The 'son of Jupiter'. Pray tell me, where did you get your… unusual powers?"

"And why would I tell you that?" Jason launched into battle. He figured Strange wasn't getting much air currently since he was knocked out.

Jason was doing his best to try and lop off Thanos' arm, but Thanos was mostly using that arm for more important things, like trying to kill him, which made it slightly hard.

Pretty soon all he was doing was dodging attacks. His stamina was wearing out quickly. After all, he'd spent the last day doing nonstop fighting. Apparently, Thanos could sense weakness. He used the space stone to grab his sword arm and bend it the way that it was not supposed to bend. Jason gritted his teeth and strained against the force, but one can only go so long against the power of an Infinity Stone.

His arm went _snap. _Jason was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to make that noise. Thanos smiled in triumph and dropped him, probably sure that he wouldn't be bothering the Titan any time soon. Jason was left to his pain in peace, but he couldn't say the same for Doctor Strange.

First came the shock. Jason knew enough about injuries to know that excruciating pain would be there soon. He crawled over to his bag of ambrosia and managed to stuff some in his mouth, tasting the now familiar smell of sawdust.

Thanos reached for the time stone around Doctor Strange's neck. "No…" Strange gasped.

The Titan studied it. " Would you like to know how I knew? You never once used your greatest weapon." He crushed it. Jason gasped. "A fake." Thanos said. He threw Strange hard enough that his head it the rocks and he passed out. Jason tried to stand, his arm lolling on his side.

Thanos didn't even look over, but trapped Jason in a blue cage using the space stone. Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device latched onto the Infinity Gauntlet, preventing Thanos from closing his fist. Jason rolled his eyes. He'd been wondering where Tony was.

"You throw another moon at me and I'm gonna lose it." Tony Stark sounded just about done with the Titan.

"Stark." Thanos said, momentarily losing his focus on Jason and dropping him ten feet and catching him again. He craned his neck as much as he could in his cage and saw Piper's white face looking over at the situation on a nearby cliff.

_Where's Frank? _Jason mouthed. Piper looked at him in confusion, either meaning that she didn't understand his lip reading or didn't know. Jason sighed and turned back to the situation at hand.

"You know me?" Tony was saying.

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." Small rockets popped out of Iron Man's back and launched themselves at Thanos.

The rockets all exploded on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before he was able to see what was going on, Tony launched himself into Thanos horizontally, making use of his single super-jet boot configuration.

He bounced off, flipped, and stuck the landing, reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams. Jason suddenly realized what Tony had been up to when the press said he'd been shut up in his workshop for weeks.

Tony punched Thanos into a ruined wall behind him, but he shook it off quickly. He reached forward and tore Iron Man's head off, revealing Tony's shocked expression before the suit recovered and grew back the head protection.

Unfortunately, the Titan made use of the millisecond of delay and punched back hard, sending Tony sliding yards away and also giving Thanos time to rip off the brace device on his gauntlet.

Suddenly a spinning bronze knife was flying towards Thanos, piercing his arm with deadly accuracy. Thanos drew it out of his skin with an expression of mild interest, and then turned towards where the knife had come from.

Piper jumped off her rock, sliding smoothly to face Thanos. "Piper, don't!" Jason tried to shout, but the Space Stone prison also didn't let him speak. "I'd like my knife back, please." Piper said in a sugar sweet voice.

Her voice washed over Jason, filling him with the desire to get her knife back. And it wasn't even directed at him. Thanos merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't try your sorcery with me, girl. It won't work."

"Well, it was worth a try." Piper shrugged. "But you were wrong on two accounts. One: it wasn't sorcery. Two: I'm not a girl." Suddenly she was holding the knife in her hand again. "I'm a demigod."

She slid under Thanos' legs, came up behind him, and promptly stabbed him in the back. He yelled in pain, but then melted away. The real Thanos appeared behind her, the reality stone glowing. She turned around with an expression of surprise on her face, before getting slammed by the gauntlet and knocked into a pile of rocks and was knocked out.

Iron Man flew out of nowhere and sent a blast of fire at Thanos' face, which was deflected by the blue of the Space stone. The Titan then immediately used the Power Stone to stream highly concentrated energy and his opponent, who formed a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Tony slid out from behind the shield and let the angled energy push him away for a faster start. He whipped back to Thanos with full thrusters; then kicked at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet.

He kept twisting while his left glove became a ram again, slamming into Thanos' face and cutting his cheek. Thanos looked down on it with an expression of amusement.

"All that for a drop of blood." Jason groaned silently. They were most definitely doomed.

He punched Tony further away and teleported to his location, and then proceeded to beat him with his fists. Tony attempted to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos was relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Stone.

The gaps in the armor were now gaping and the armor seemed to lose the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Iron Man landed hard from the Power blast, struggled to one knee and fired his right hand blaster at Thanos, but the beam was easily deflected by the gauntlet.

He got to both feet as the suit tried to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walked right up to Tony and literally slapped his head right of his neck.

He crossed his arms to block a blow from Thanos' gauntlet, and had his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he formed what was left of his right glove into a short sword, which was also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it clean off and driving it through Iron Man's side.

Jason hated being a useless spectator, but there was currently nothing that he could do. Tony struggled to rise, clutching the stab wound in his chest. There was a look of fear and desperation in his eyes that Jason had never seen before.

Jason started struggling more than ever, pushing against his blue cage with his good left arm. The cage started rising higher into the air, and he thought it was working until he saw the blue stone glowing on Thanos' gauntlet.

Then the sphere surrounding him disappeared, leaving him floating fifteen feet in the air for a fraction of a second, and then dropping.

He twisted in midair, trying to land on his feet but too surprised to try to control the winds. The only thing he accomplished was landing on his side right on a sharp rock. He cried out in pain and tried to move, but that only made the pain worse. Probably a broken rib.

The Space Stone on the gauntlet stopped glowing and Thanos made his way leisurely towards Tony. When he reached him, Thanos squatted down and placed his gauntleted hand on Tony's head, as if trying to comfort him.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." He let go and stepped back. "I hope they remember you."

Tony looked just slightly distracted from the pain. There was blood drooling out of his mouth and had compromised breathing.

Jason was just wondering why Thanos was just leaving him here, still alive, when he closed his fist and walked over to Jason. "I'll take care of you first." Thanos informed Jason. Then he seemed to have an idea. "Or, better yet, I take care of both of you at the same time."

Jason glared up at Thanos. At least if he had to go, Piper wouldn't have to watch. Still, he didn't intend to die without a fight.

Thanos lifted him up with a huge hand and raised the glowing power stone next to his head. Jason struggled and kicked but he might as well been trying to cut down a tree with a feather. At the same time he saw Tony being lifted into the air, still looking thoroughly defeated.

The Power Stone was pressed against his temple.

The pain was unbearable. He had promised himself that he wouldn't give Thanos the satisfaction, but he screamed. He'd never been tortured like this before, and found himself wishing that Thanos would just end it.

"Wait!"

The pain lessened. The power stone had been taken off. He could still smell the scent of burning flesh, which especially didn't smell good when it was your own. Jason saw that Doctor Strange had regained consciousness.

Strange sat up. "Spare their lives… and I will give you the stone." Jason stared at Doctor Strange. Maybe it was his fevered brain, but he was pretty sure he remembered Strange telling them that the stone was more important than all of them and wouldn't hesitate to kill them all if it meant saving the stone.

There was a look of triumph in Thanos' eyes. "No tricks." Strange shook his head.

"Don't…!" Tony managed. Jason shook his head violently. "We're not worth it." He croaked out.

Doctor Strange ignored both of them and used his magic to take the stone out of its hiding place in the stairs. He opened his hand, the scars on his fingers particularly noticeable as the stone floated over to Thanos.

Strange watched him intently as Thanos dropped the stone into the thumb place on his gauntlet. "One to go." Suddenly, an energy pulse fired at the one place on his gauntlet that didn't have an Infinity Stone.

Thanos winced in surprise and turned around. Peter Quill's helmet was back on and he was screaming in incoherent rage as he shot both of his guns towards Thanos.

He didn't even respond to the attack—he just left using a portal with the Space Stone.

"_Where is he?" _Peter Quill said in rage.

Jason struggled to his feet, ignoring the protestant headache that he was having. "Oh, _now _he wants to know where he is. Well, I've got some choice words for you, buddy…"

Tony stitched up his stab wound as best he could; he had no breath for answers. Jason saw Frank climbing over a rocky hill, limping from his leg wound. Piper was stirring; regaining consciousness.

"Did we just lose?" Quill said, now fearful instead of furious. Jason doubted he heard a word that he'd said.

Tony turned to Strange. "Why… why would you do that?" He said sadly.

Doctor Strange looked at him intently. "We're in the **Endgame** now."

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun! Well, we're not in the Endgame yet. That's next movie. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSEEE! Thanks to those of you who did:**

**ShadeFireDragon (I didn't know that either. But guess what? I made it up. I love writing fanfiction)  
HISHB  
Gottalovebooks14 (hehe)  
Jaybird9876  
NinjaFang1331  
The Sorrowful Deity (Exactly)  
Rainbowsphinx (Thanks so much! Means a lot)  
Guest (Thanks!)  
the guy that loves all gunpla**


	11. The Saddest Chapter

**A/N It's the final chapter! Yaya I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm excited. There's spoilers for Infinity War, obviously. PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR FLIPPING HEARTS BROKEN! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Saddest Chapter**

**(Percy)**

Silence fell. The place was eerily quiet. The trees themselves seemed to be holding their breath. Then there was a sucking sound. A portal appeared, and out stepped a huge purple guy with a golden gauntlet.

With a sickening feeling, Percy realized that there were already five glittering gems. All that was missing was the Mind Stone._ Vision's_ stone. And all that stood between Thanos and Vision was a ragtag bunch of tired heroes who were losing hope fast.

"That's him, Cap." Bruce said. Steve nodded. "Demigods, you're our last resort. Stay to guard Vision. We'll take care of Thanos."

Thanos started making his way leisurely towards Vision like he had all the time in the world- and Percy supposed he did since he now had the Time Stone in his grasp.

The full might of the Avengers rushed Thanos but maybe, deep down, Percy knew it wouldn't be enough.

Bruce reached Thanos first, charging towards him while wearing the Hulkbuster. Thanos used the Space Stone to trap him in the rocks. Steve was sent flying by purple energy without even being able to strike a single blow.

T'Challa, in full Black Panther armor, his body completely charged with kinetic energy, attacked Thanos, but he was slammed into the dirt, his suit flickering off. Sam flew towards Thanos and shot him with two pistols, but was suddenly unable to fly anymore.

Vision seemed to be pleading with Wanda. She shook her head violently, but finally, with tears in her eyes, she shot a stream of red energy towards Vision's head.

Okoye powered the vibranium on her spear and threw it towards Thanos, but the Power Stone stopped it. Thanos flung her aside and trapped Black Widow in inescapable bands of earth. Percy's ADHD wondered, off task, if Gaea had noticed that Thanos and Groot were controlling her. If she had, she probably wasn't very happy about it.

Groot slammed his fists into the earth to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, but he broke them easily. Captain America slid under Thanos and punched him in the gut and throat. Thanos didn't even blink, and made to slam his gauntlet on Steve, but Steve caught it, yelling from the effort.

Thanos merely slammed Cap with his other fist and he fell to the ground, unconscious. All that stood between the Mad Titan now was five battered and bruised Heroes of Olympus.

Thanos stopped briefly. "So, the little demigods are the only things that stand between me and my goal. Your friend Jason gave it away. Apparently he's 'The Son of Jupiter'." Seeing their shocked faces, Thanos smiled. "Yes, I've met them. They fought bravely. But I destroyed them, just as I'll destroy you!"

Hazel screamed and a thousand pounds of Vibranium responded, slamming into Thanos. For a moment, Percy thought they had won. Then there was a bellow and the rocks exploded, this time hitting Hazel and slamming her against the cliff-face. She slumped to the ground.

"Knock-back prank." Leo muttered, and his entire body burst into flame. Percy hoped that he wouldn't hurt himself even more from his broken leg. Nico yelled and a skeleton army rose from the ground and attacked Thanos. The four demigods gave war cries and attacked Thanos, using the full extent of their powers.

Thanos looked amused. Like, actually amused. Then he swept his gauntlet in an arch. Nico's skeletons crumbled into dust. Nico himself collapsed, exerting more of his power than he had in years. Meanwhile Wanda added her left hand to the tearful effort of destroying Vision.

Leo's white hot flames melted Thanos' breastplate, but he used the Power stone to slam him deep into the dirt, making a Leo sized hole in the ground, cartoon-style. There were two demigods left. The oldest, the veterans of so many battles. Percy and Annabeth charged into battle like they'd done so many times before, but this may be the last time.

They attacked like demons, but even the combined might of Poseidon and Athena could only last so long against a being like Thanos.

Percy risked a glance behind him. Vision's stone had cracks running through it. Wanda was putting all of her energy into destroying the android she'd loved.

That one glance nearly cost him his life. Thanos swung his gauntlet and would have destroyed him but Annabeth screamed, "No!" She cast herself between them. Percy turned to see Annabeth catching the gauntlet, absorbing most of its strength, but even she, who had held the full weight of the sky for a day, couldn't hold something like that forever.

Thanos used the Space Stone to trap her between the rocks next to Bruce. She struggled helplessly, but eventually she stopped. Percy's vision went red.

Afterward, he couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he wasn't about to let this purple idiot take that stone.

He screamed and a wave exploded from the ground, coming from who knows where. Somehow he knew that even that wouldn't be enough. He chose to unleash a power that he'd sworn he'd never use again-the power that had released Typhon and blew up Mt. Saint Helens.

Percy drew on the sea inside of him. The full power of the ocean exploded out of Percy's body in a scream of fury. Thanos was blasted back over a hundred yards back into the battlefield. Rocks cracked and the ground rumbled.

Percy knew that if he didn't do something, the cliff would collapse, most likely killing all his friends. So, he used his remaining power to draw the ocean back inside of him. Trickles of water moved back to him, and the ground stopped shaking.

Percy swayed and collapsed on the ground. This time he didn't have Calypso to heal him.

The last thing that Percy saw before blacking out was Thanos jumping back to his feet and teleporting back to where he was before.

* * *

Nico saw Hazel slam into the rocks and crumple to the ground. Nico raised skeletons from the ground. He sent wave after wave of zombies, but each seemed to only make Thanos angrier and Nico weaker. Finally Thanos blasted the skeletons to dust and Nico collapsed, too tired to even move.

That left only Percy and Annabeth. Slowly, they both failed. Nico could only watch helplessly as Annabeth slammed into the rocks and Percy lapsed into unconsciousness after releasing the ocean within himself. Nico struggled but he couldn't move. He hadn't felt this tired since shadow-traveling the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.

Thanos triumphantly made his way towards Vision. Wanda turned her head with tears in her eyes and saw that she was the only thing standing between the Mind Stone and Thanos. With her left hand she sent a stream of red energy towards Thanos and continued to destroy Vision's stone.

Since Wanda's power came from the Mind Stone, the one stone that Thanos didn't have, Thanos' blue and purple energy shield wasn't making much progress. Finally the stone exploded, and a shock wave rippled around the clearing.

Vision collapsed to the ground. Both Wanda and Thanos subsided. He walked closer to Wanda. "I understand, my child. More than anyone."

Wanda looked up at Thanos, rage and grief distorting her features. "You… could… never." She snarled at him. Thanos started stroking her hair, as if to comfort her.

"Today I lost more than you know. But now is not time to mourn…" He smiled. "Now is not time at all." He clenched the gauntlet and the Time Stone glowed.

He focused the stone on the place where Vision exploded. Shards of yellow gem were put back together, and Vision gasped, life returning to his eyes. Wanda's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"_NO!" _She rose to her feet but Thanos blasted her aside like a rag doll and pried the Mind Stone from Vision's head. Vision fell to the ground once more and turned gray.

Nico knew what was about to happen. He struggled to rise and drew his Black Stygian Iron Sword. At least he would go down fighting. Thanos didn't even look over and slammed Nico into the rocks, trapped like Annabeth.

Bringing his gauntleted hand up, Thanos slowly put the Mind Stone into its place on the gauntlet.

The energy surge was huge. Iridescent colors of the stones surrounded him, and he bellowed. Thanos studied the completed gauntlet. The conscious Avengers could only watch helplessly. Then a massive bolt of lightning struck him.

Thor appeared, flying and holding his axe Stormbreaker high. He threw it towards Thanos, who put up a shield but the axe pushed it back and stabbed him in the chest.

Thor flew down and landed near Thanos, who was now on one knee. "I told you," Thor said. "You would die for that." He pushed the axe deeper into Thanos' chest and he yelled in pain.

"You… should have… You," He sounded suddenly stronger. "You should have aimed for the head." Thanos slowly raised his gauntlet and snapped his huge fingers.

* * *

When Nico opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was he wasn't trapped in the rocks anymore. Neither was Annabeth. Hazel got up and walked over. Percy remained unconscious. No wonder, the guy had spent all of his strength.

It seemed like anything that the gauntlet had caused to happen had suddenly reversed. But why?

Leo rose out of his hole and walked over as well, limping slightly. They all looked at the gauntlet, staring at it in horror.

It was ruined, the gold was flaking off and you could see the wires inside it. Thor looked at it. "What did you do? _What did you do_?"

Thanos teleported away.

Instantly, Nico collapsed to the ground, clutching his head. The ringing in his ears was worse than he'd ever felt. It was like someone was screaming in his ear while a fog horn blasted all around him.

He didn't even notice Steve Rogers walking into the clearing. "Thor, what's happened? Where'd he go?"

"Nico!" Hazel grabbed him. "What's wrong?"

"Something's… happening." He said.

"Hey guys…" Leo said, looking down at his hand. It was crumbling to ash. "I don't…" His entire body crumbled and dust fell to the grass where Leo was standing.

Hazel stared in shock.

"It's happened." Nico said grimly. "Thanos did it." He looked over at Annabeth who was staring at her own hand in shock. "This feels really weird." She muttered. Hazel let out a noise that was somewhere in between a laugh and a sob.

Annabeth's grey eyes were as sharp as ever. "Don't let Percy-"Then she was gone. Don't let Percy what?

Hazel had a sharp intake of breath and fell to the ground, feeling where Annabeth and Leo were standing.

The ringing in Nico's ears subsided a little, but that didn't change the fact that Leo and Annabeth were… _dead_.

* * *

Jason and the remaining members gathered themselves together. Piper grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him up. Mantis propped up Quill, Peter helped Tony to his feet. Drax and Nebula limped over on their own.

The silence was eerie. Then Mantis looked up. "Something… is… happening." She crumbled to ashes.

"What the-"Frank looked around in shock. Drax looked around at Quill. "Quill?" He crumbled to dust as well.

Quill stared in horror.

Tony stepped up. "Steady, Quill."

"Aw, man…" Quill disintegrated.

Doctor Strange calmly turned to Tony. "Tony, there was no other way." He was erased. Strange's words echoed in Jason's head. _We're in the __Endgame__ now._

Thanos had done it. People across the galaxy were dead. All Jason could hope for was that he and his friends would survive.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." Jason turned. He saw Peter staring at himself in terror. He looked like he was smoking around the edges.

Tony looked at Peter as well in horror. He tried to look calm, but his voice shook. "You're all right."

Peter stumbled over to him. "I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening." Peter fell into Tony's arms and started crying. "I don't wanna go, sir, please, I don't wanna go. Please, I don't wanna- _I'm sorry_." He crumbled to ashes.

Jason felt like he'd been struck in the chest. "He did it." Nebula said solemnly.

"Jason?" Jason heard Piper's voice behind him. He turned.

Piper's legs started to wobble as she disintegrated. "Jason, it's okay." Her voice was strong even as she turned to dust. "You'll find a way. I know you'll find-"

The last thing to go was her multicolored eyes, strong and hard as always. Jason still couldn't decide what color they were. Her bronze knife clattered to the ground, the only souvenir from the otherwise completely disintegrated body.

Jason, Frank, Tony, and Nebula stared at each other.

* * *

"Percy."

A voice said. It sounded choked with tears, like it could barely get the words out. "Percy." It said again, more insistently this time. Percy didn't want to wake up. He was so tired. It would be easier to let his body just give up.

_Seaweed Brain_. Another voice in the back of his head said, so soft that he couldn't tell if he'd imagined it or not. It sounded like Annabeth's. Annabeth-the battle, Thanos, Vision- his eyes snapped open.

He was lying exactly where he'd fallen. He sat up instantly despite the gasps and protest of his friends- no, _friend_. Hazel's voice, calling him. His eyes focused on her, along with the shocked faces of Nico and Steve.

Nico tried to give him ambrosia but Percy pushed them away, looking around for a familiar grey-eyed figure.

"Where's Annabeth?"

* * *

**A/N Bwahahahahah. Remember, teaser trailer coming in a couple days! Please review, did I make it sad enough? I've never killed anyone before so... Shout out to reviewers:**

**ShadeFireDragon  
NinjaFang1331  
Br0kenTh0rn  
DarkShadowDragon16  
Gottalovebooks14 (Wellll...)  
The Sorrowful Deity  
DaughterofAthena223  
Ronnie R15  
dzeebest (Yay, I can adopt it! I was hoping you'd say yes. I will leave a review on that story when my version is released, which may be a while since I have a bunch of stories to catch up on)**


	12. It's Trailer for Endgame Time!

**A/N Alright, teaser trailer time! I basically just had the demigods say the words that the Avengers did and tweaked the sentences a bit. So, enjoy! I do not own these trailers or Avengers or Endgame.**

**Percy Jackson: Endgame Preview #1**

FRANK ZHANG: Hey, Hazel. Gods of Rome, I don't even know if you're alive right now. If not, well, there's got to be some of us left. Yeah, I'm stranded in Space. Jason, Tony, some girl named Nebula, me. Piper's- Piper's gone. Jason is mostly channeling his grief into anger. Thanos is gonna pay. (_chuckles_) Blessing of Mars. Blood of Pylos. Fat lot of good that did me in the end. Anyway, don't feel bad about this. I went up on that ship on purpose. I made my own choice. Sure, it was a stupid choice. I left you all alone. Food and water ran out three days ago. Oxygen'll run out tomorrow. We'll be done. Jason sends you all good luck. We love you. Bye.

HAZEL LEVESQUE: Thanos did… exactly what he said he was gonna do. _(Flashes to desolate looking Camp Half-Blood. Abandoned Forum at Camp Jupiter) _He wiped out fifty percent of all living things. Half the gods' legacy. Gone. Their powers are drained, the monsters are taking over, and we have half the amount of demigods to take care of them.

_(Percy Jackson looks over all the missing at Camp Half-Blood. He stuffs a fist into his mouth to keep from crying. Annabeth Chase's grey eyes flash on the screen. He turns it off before he can see more)_

_(Jason Grace looks at Piper Mclean's bronze knife, Katoptris. He stares at it for a while, than stuffs it in his bag, determined.) _

CHIRON VOICE OVER: We lost. We all did. _(Shows a much more subdued , melancholy music playing instead of cheerful due to the nine muses. The gods that walk around talk in hushed tones_) We lost friends.

_(Lou Ellen shakily picks up Miranda Gardner's packet of seeds. She crumples the packet and stuffs it in her pocket. Clarisse sobs quietly in the Ares Cabin, looking at a picture of Chris Rodriguez. She stands up hastily and wipes the tears from her eyes when she hears someone knock on her door. Reyna gives a speech in a podium in New Rome, tears sparkling in her eyes as she is watched by half the population of Camp Jupiter)_

CHIRON: We lost family. _(Percy Jackson slowly walks into the Chases' apartment. Professor Chase is looking at a photo of Mrs. Chase along with Bobby, Annabeth's little brother. He looks up in hope when he sees Percy, but his face instantly falls when he sees Annabeth's picture flutter to the floor, out of Percy's fingers who have suddenly gone numb) _This will be the fight of your lives.

_(Hazel, Nico, and Percy stand together) _

HAZEL LEVESQUE: This is gonna work, guys.

NICO DI ANGELO: (He looks down at a picture of a laughing Bianca) I know it is. Because I don't know what any of us will do if it doesn't.

**Percy Jackson: Endgame Official Trailer**

_(Percy Jackson sits on his bed and looks at a picture of Annabeth. These thoughts echo in his head) _PERCY JACKSON: It seems like a thousand years ago. _(Twelve year old Percy Jackson carries the master bolt to Olympus.)_ Discovered who I was. The son of Poseidon. Realized I loved you. _(Fourteen year old Percy Jackson is kissed on the cheek by Annabeth Chase, a look of shock on his face. Sixteen year old Percy Jackson stands over the broken body of Luke Castellan)_ I know we said no more surprises but I guess we were really hoping to pull off one more_. (Seventeen year old Percy Jackson falls into Tartarus, holding Annabeth Chase close to his chest, nineteen year old Percy Jackson holds Jason Grace in a shimmering globe of water)_

HAZEL LEVESQUE: You might have to let her go, Percy.

PERCY JACKSON: I'm not letting her go. Not now. Not _ever._

HAZEL LEVESQUE: Why?

PERCY JACKSON: Because she'd do the same for me. _(Annabeth's voice echoes in his head)_

ANNABETH CHASE: I am never, _ever_, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.

(_A two year old Jason Grace cries as his mother leaves him to the wolves. Fourteen year old Jason Grace is raised on a shield as praetor. Fifteen year old Jason Grace destroys the titan Krios as the walls of Mt. Othrys crumble. Sixteen year old Jason Grace watches as a golden comet explodes near Leo Valdez.)_

JASON GRACE: At one point people just crumble. At one point they just give up.

FRANK ZHANG: We won't.

JASON GRACE: No, we won't.

(_Nico Di Angelo sees his mother get exploded by a lightning bolt. A twelve year old Nico di Angelo follows Minos into the Labyrinth. A fourteen year old Nico di Angelo falls into a pit in which he knows leads to Tartarus. Present day Nico di Angelo steps onto the terrace of Camp Half-Blood and is embraced by Will Solace.)_

NICO DI ANGELO: I hear ringing in my ears all the time now. It's clouding my thoughts.

HAZEL LEVESQUE: Fight it.

NICO DI ANGELO: It's not that easy. I keep seeing all these people dying. Some are human. Some aren't. In the end, I couldn't do anything about it.

PERCY JACKSON: They keep telling people to move on. Some do. But not us.

_(Reyna Ramirez-Arelleno stands in a meeting house with all remaining demigods and Avengers)_

REYNA RAMIREZ-ARELLENO: Even if there's a small chance, we owe this, to everyone who's not in this room. To try.

HAZEL LEVESQUE: Whatever it takes.

NICO DI ANGELO: Whatever it takes.

JASON GRACE: Whatever it takes.

PERCY JACKSON: (Percy Jackson sets down his picture of Annabeth Chase, a look of determination on his face) Whatever it takes.

**Percy Jackson: Endgame**

**A/N Okay, now this story's finished. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed all of my stories, and the people who have reviewed this one. Be on the lookout for Percy Jackson: Endgame. I've had a lot of questions about whether or not the gods will be affected by the snap. Answer: No. They're immortal, so I don't think some puny Infinity Stones would kill them, plus they were alive before the Infinity Stones were created. Anyway, shout out to reviewers:**

**DaughterofAthena223 (Thanks! I tried)  
The Sorrowful Deity  
NinjaFang1331  
Gottalovebooks14 (Yeah, I killed Annabeth. #Sorrynotsorry)  
Guest (I will show their reactions in the next story)  
HISHB (You will find out in the next story!)  
Ronnie R15 (It is now, I will publish the sequel as a different story, titled Percy Jackson: Endgame)  
the guy that loves all gunpla (I killed her because it was necessary. Ask the producers of Infinity War, they'll tell you the same about Spider-Man. And, Percy's totally gonna get revenge on Thanos)  
jackdauphinais (Thanks, I did my best to make it that way!)**


	13. ALERT FOR PERCY JACKSON: ENDGAME

**This is an alert that Percy Jackson: Endgame has just been published. Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**WARNING: CHAPTER TWO AND ONWARDS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. CHAPTER ONE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR (but honestly, who cares about that anymore?)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**-the8horcrux**


End file.
